Minute Maid & Champagne
by monstahhchan
Summary: Chiro Haru decides to move to Domino to get rid of her problems, unfortunately, the city seems to just add to them. SetoxOC. Rated for harsh language and sexual innuendo.
1. Plans and People

**Minute Maid& Champagne**  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Yugioh, hell I'd be happy with just owning Seto, Haha.**  
**

* * *

"Hey! You! Girl!..." Called an unfamiliar voice. The lull of the bus motor had caused you to drift off, apparently. You slowly opened one of your silvery blue eyes and brushed some of your light brown hair out of your face, "Nwah?"  
"We're at Domino." The Bus driver said harshly, simply.  
"Oh," You quickly stood up, brushed yourself off, and grabbed your suitcase as you walked to the front of the bus. Yawning, you thanked to driver and pulled your suitcase after you down the steps.

A couple other people got off with you, but as soon as they departed the bus they were off, going somewhere where they were needed, wanted. You plopped down on the bench at the bus stop, unlike those other people, you had absolutely nowhere to go. You needed a chance to think about things. First priority, find a decent, but cheap apartment, second, find a school, then get a job. If you could somehow only go to night classes, then you would be able to work the entire day. You took in a deep breathe and assured yourself that this was the right thing to do. It was the only thing you could do. With that, you sprang up with new found energy and began your hunt.

You received a few curious glances, but you couldn't blame them. You grinned at your imagined self, a small blonde in worn out, tight jeans, band tee, blazer, in a cheap attempt to protect her from fierce autumn wind, and then, a briefcase that looked too big for her.

After a half an hour of apartment hunting, you were beginning to get tired of dragging around your luggage after you. And you hadn't even found anything yet.  
As if answering your prayers, you noticed a bright 'HAVE ROOMS' sign, across the street, in the window of a small apartment building. "Yes," You breathed in a grateful tone, before running cross the street and into the building.  
There was a woman sitting behind a desk in the lobby. Behind her was a door, with those reflective, mirror windows, you assumed. "Hi," You started a little breathlessly. You had never done this before, you weren't quite sure what to say. "I was wondering about the open rooms?"  
She smiled and cheerily said, "Room 204 is open."  
You returned her smile half-heartedly, "Can I go check it out real quick?" You mumbled and ran your words together,  
"Yes, miss. It's on the second floor." She nodded towards a staircase to your right, with that same smile plastered on her face.  
You nodded and mumbled a "Thank you," before making your way to the stairs, and up them. "_God, I better be getting into good shape by now,_" You thought, pulling your case up the steps, both hands on the handle. It seemed to be growing.

Finally, you managed to get up on the second floor. It was just a long hallway, even numbers on your right, odds on your left. Room 204, was the third on the right and since it was up for grabs, it was open. You fell in love with the apartment, it was a little small, quaint, and it reminded you a little of Hediki's apartment from Chobits. There wasn't anything on the walls and just the basic kitchen appliances. You peeked around and found there wasn't a specified bedroom, so you guessed you would sleep in the main room. You found a tiny bathroom with a standing shower and a few tiny, sample sized, shampoo, conditioner, and body wash bottles.  
You sighed, thinking it was going to be too expensive, everything would be too expensive, but you still wanted to see how much it would cost, so you dragged your suitcase back downstairs, which is much easier, and asked the lady if you could get the price of the apartment.

She smiled again, you couldn't help thinking she was a little too perky but you brushed it off. "Room 204?" She began shuffling behind her desk. She apparently found the paper she was looking for and smiled, again, "Its three hundred per month."  
You swallowed hard. You had brought all the money you had to the city with you, figuring it'd be just enough to find at least a hotel room, until you got a job, but you had scrounged up about seven hundred dollars. You could rent this place and not get a job for two months without being pinched, but of course you needed that job for more then just paying rent. You sighed and bit your lip. "I'll rent it."  
"Thank you. Let me go get the paper work." The woman got up and squeezed into the door behind her. You heard her opening some files and shutting them, before she appeared, still smiling, and slapped a pile of papers on the part of the desk in front of you and handed you a pen.

After finishing that load of paperwork, which was mostly, 'Sign here,' or 'Initial here,' and giving the Woman here first months payment, you lugged your suitcase back up the stairs. The woman had given you your key, and it shoved it into your pocket, before you could find somewhere safer to put it. Opening the door to your new apartment made you smile. This was yours and you were going to keep it. "I'll be here on my 18th birthday." You said quietly to yourself with a determined smile.  
After settling in you noticed that there was a small balcony attached to your apartment.  
You unlocked the door and got hit by a cool autumn breeze. There was just enough room out here for a small table and two chairs. You sighed happily, and sat down on one of the chairs, letting yourself relax a bit. The sun was warm and the breeze was cool, it all felt too good to be true…

You awoke with the sun in your face and your stomach growling. You went through your waking up routine of stretching and yawning. Confused, you looked around at your surroundings. You were out on the Balcony place. "Aha..." You muttered sleepily.  
By now it was dusk and the cool fall air sent chills down your spine. It wasn't soon until your stomach growled again when you decided you would clean up a bit and go out to eat. That would be a good excuse to get out and look for jobs, too, and see the neighborhood. You stood, and stretched some more, before stepping back into your new apartment and closed the door behind you. You didn't know why you were so sleepy, but you figured you would get a nice long rest tonight after a nice warm meal. You checked the clock on your stove. It was almost seven, so you decided to take a quick shower. Your hair was still damp as you locked the door behind you.  
Half jogging, half walking you descended down the stairs for the third time that day. You started singing 'River Below' silently to yourself. "I think I found a flower in a field of weeds..."

You bumped into something, interrupting your song and at first you thought you bumped into a wall, but as you looked upward you discovered that you were mistaken, blinking your blue eyes before they were met by warm amber ones.  
"Ah-oh I'm sorry..." You stuttered while blushing and stepping backwards onto a few steps. Now that you could actually see the whole body owning those eyes you blushed a bit more. He was probably a little older then you with Dark brown, shaggy hair. He was skinny, but not too skinny, but his frame was very tall and… "_Masculine,_" You thought as the tint on your cheeks turned another shade darker. He made you look smaller then you already were.  
"No, I'm sorry…" He looked very warm, personality wise. "You have a lovely voice, I couldn't help but listen to it."  
You blushed even harder, and you were just about to thank him when your stomach reminded you again that you were hungry, making you blush harder.  
"Let me guess, you're out on your way to eat?"  
You nodded silently, with your head down, you could'nt see what his expression was.  
"Well then, May I treat you to some dinner?" He asked, smiling, you noticed, as you lifted you head.  
"Do you normally ask random girls out to dinner?" you asked back with the hint of a smirk on your lips.  
"Only the beautiful ones and you happen to be beautiful with a beautiful voice." He said making you blush.  
"Oh, I bet you say that to all the girls you meet in the staircase." You grinned, tossing you head away. He pouted. "I think it would be pleasure, kind sir. And if it makes any difference, my name is C.J." You held out your hand in a mock-posh gesture.  
He took your hand in his and planted a soft kiss upon it. "Herouke," He smiled, letting go of your hand. "And it's my pleasure, C.J."  
He turned around slightly and beckoned for you to follow. "There's a nice little sushi stand down the street." He had on a genuine smile.  
You giggled. "And here I thought you were gonna take me to a nice restaurant."  
He chuckled as well.

You didn't know if you should trust him or not, though you knew you could probably defend yourself. But you couldn't help trusting his smile.

Soon after buying some sushi rolls from the stand, you and Herouke went walking in a silent park. By now the sun was reduced to just a golden orb sitting barely above the horizon.

"So," You said licking your fingers after finishing a roll of veggie-sushi. "I guess I should pay you back now." You started digging through your pockets for your wallet.  
"No-no. It's a gift for actually not running away when I told you, you're beautiful." He said with his hand on your shoulder. You giggled and playfully punched him in the arm,

"You're so weird." You both wandered around the park for a little while longer, you asked him questions about the neighborhood, about everything, and he patiently answered them. "_It's nice to talk every now and then_," You thought to yourself as you looked up into his amber eyes.

* * *

Monstahhchan: After I finished this, I sort of realized that you don't really have an apartment, more like, a hotel room. XD  
Seto: That's what you get for never getting out in the real world.

Monstahhchan: ...meanie :(


	2. Plans and People 2

**Minute Maid & Champagne  
**Disclaimer: I love, but don't own.  
**

* * *

**

You and Herouke took your time to getting to your apartment.  
"So CJ, Since you just moved here and all, what school are your planning to go to?" Your shoulder brushed against his arm as you walked. You shrugged "I don't know..." You bit your lip, thinking about this subject led to other thoughts and memories. You were having such a nice night, too. But Herouke smiled, unaware of your mental state. You unlocked and opened your door.  
Herouke cleared his voice, "Well, I think you should go to Domino High, I... kind of… teach there."

Crickets……

"Uhmmm... What?"  
He laughed at your reaction and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, they say I look younger without my glasses. And I only teach Cram classes there at night. Not any real classes, you'll probably never see me if you do go there anyway..." He shrugged, looking down at the floor before looking back up into your eyes.  
"…I can't believe you're... a teacher." You were about to say; _"I can't believe you that old,"_ but thought better of it. "I mean like, you look 18." You managed to say, leaning against the door. You key, still in the door, jangled.  
He chuckled again, "23, and uhmm, back to the whole school thing..." He was uncomfortable. You smiled gently. "I'm going to Cram school then, I guess."  
Herouke opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. Now he was confused.  
"I grew up out in the country," You started "After I graduated junior high, I had to quit school and work to help pay off… some debt. It's a long story, it doesn't matter anymore." You held up you fists, clenched in a determination. You grinned, "I am going to graduate high school."  
He smiled, caring, "It's nice to see so much enthusiasm."  
You took in a long breath. "So, you gonna come take me to the school so I can enroll, or whatever it is you kids are calling it these days? Or are you gonna keep it some big mystery?"  
He grinned, "Oh, I was going for mystery?" You shoved him and pouted. "I'll come get you around 10? Class should be in session so the secretary shouldn't be too busy."  
You smiled. "Thank you."

You laid down on your small bed and let out a long, depressed sigh. You were starting school. That meant you had to stay. No going home. You rolled on to your side. "It's not like I want to go back there, anyway..." You mumbled and drifted off.

Next Morning:  
You had gotten ready with about 5 minutes to spare, so you stood by the glass door separating you from your balcony. Sighing, you couldn't help thinks back to home.  
_"I miss...Eh no-I can't be missing any one. I chose to come here. And it was the right decision. I am NOT going to spend my life with... him. Besides, if I go back I'd have to live with my dad for a year. It's not worth it; I'd rather be here and work. I need too..."  
_You were snapped out of your thoughts by a familiar voice and a couple of knocks.  
"CJ? Come on. Let's go."  
You perked up and walked across your small apartment to the door. "I'm comin'!" It didn't take but a few strides to pass your main room and kitchen. You unlocked your door, grabbed your purse and tossed you keys inside. You opened the door and saw Herouke patiently waiting. He did look older with his glasses, but not by much.  
You shrugged on a light jacket with the Japanese Flag on the back.  
"Well, shall we go?"  
You smiled, "Of course."  
It only took about ten minutes to get to your new school. It probably wouldn't even take you that long, for you and Herouke were walking at a leisurely pace. He asked you questions about school, and you thoughtfully answered them. Most of them were trying to tease you about your lack of schooling, or trying to figure out how much you actually knew. You shocked him, apparently. You were good at math, not really good, but all of junior high you had advanced math. You could just learn things a lot quicker then most, and math actually made sense, there wasn't any reasoning behind it, no hypotheses, or justifications. You explained all of this to Herouke, and he agreed slowly.  
"You're smart, CJ. It's sad you didn't have a chance for high school before." He stated in a calm, serious voice. You just looked at your feet, "Yeah, thanks."

The secretary was a slut. She kept on batting her mascara caked lashes at Herouke. Herouke however, pretended to be oblivious, and just kept changing the subject. "CJ here needs to be enrolled in the Cram course for this year." She just popped her lips and typed something on her computer before looking at you, for the first time.  
"CJ what?" She asked in a bored tone.  
"Haru," You stated, before spelling it, just to be sure. It's so obvious that her mind is on something else. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Herouke scratching the back of his head and muttering something like, "No, no… really, no thanks."

"8:30 till 1" Herouke was telling you, as you walked back to your apartments. "And don't be late, else I'll have to beat you with a yard stick. Regulations, you know..." You giggled, "You know Herouke, I've got my week days cleared up. I need a job, so you know… Know anywhere that's hiring?" You asked, slyly nudging him with your elbow. He slowed down his walk, "Not really…"  
"That's not a 'No'." You stated.  
"Well, I just can't see you working at that kind of place, I mean, it's not like its bad, but… I don't know it's just weird." He was looking up at the sky in thought.  
You ran out in front of him. "What are you talking about?" You raised you voice in your bemusement.  
He raised his hands in a half shrug, "My brother-in-law has the little store, its just opening for the season. It's kind of…" He pursed his lips. "Never mind, I'll just," He grabbed your wrist and turn one hundred and eighty degrees around, "show you."

"See?" You had both passed the school and after a few minutes of walking, you both had ended up across the street from a quaint shop, 'Alice in Wonder Land' themed with a white bunny painted next to the words 'Kenta's Costumes!'  
"Kenta?" You half asked.  
"Mhmm," Herouke had his arms crossed, "I know there's no 'Help Wanted' sign or anything, but he's just too lazy, I guess." He sighed.  
"It doesn't look that bad, I don't know why you were making such a big deal," You checked for cars and, apparently unexpectedly, ran across the street. After realizing Herouke was not next to you, you turned around and saw Herouke on the other side of the street.  
"They have buttons, so you can do that legally!" He called after you.  
You stuck your hands on your hips. "COME ON! There aren't any cars!"  
You saw him sigh and peeked around to make sure of your assumption, before jogging across the street.  
"You know, I'm your teacher. You should avoid dong illegal things in front of teachers."  
You laughed. "Jay-walking? I'm sure my record will remain untarnished."  
Herouke just tapped his knuckles on your head, "You lucky for that, too." He grinned as he pushed open the door.

Inside there was a man with silvery hair running around with rolls of fabric and a woman with a short bob cut. Her hair color was the same as Herouke's but had a couple highlights.  
There was a bell attached to the door frame and it jingled again as Herouke let the door close. "Oh, Keiko-chan." Herouke called cheerily.  
The woman broke into a grin and ran right up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Onee-san!"  
You couldn't help but awe at the sight, but the white haired man was peeking around the spectacle and curiously gazing at you. You returned the look. He had white hair, shoulder length, but he didn't look old. Maybe early thirties? Kenta? You smiled.  
Herouke and his sister parted. "This is CJ," Herouke said gesturing to you. You did a quick little bow. "She wants a job." You smiled.  
"I can speak for myself, you know," You grinned.  
The white haired man, assumedly Kenta, walked right up to your face. He had green grey eyes and he stared right into silver blue ones. Finally, he stepped away and looked you up and down. You went quite sure what to do and opened your mouth to say something, but before you had the chance Kenta clapped his hands. "Hired!"  
"That's it?" You were a little dumbfounded. Is that why he was inspecting you? To see if he could hire you? Shouldn't an employer ask the hopeful about their resume? You didn't even have one. _"Oh, well. At least I got a job now."  
_"Oh, now Keiko can get that job as a hostess for that one hotel!" Kenta said grinning. And him and Herouke started talking about jobs, or something. You were blissfully ignorant.


	3. Mokuba Kaiba

**Minute Maid & Champagne  
**Disclaimer: Haha, do I really need one?

* * *

  
From Kenta's POV:  
CJ seemed like a nice enough girl. She was adorable and small. She would be your new mascot. You had it planned out already. CJ did seem a little disconnected at first but after a moment or two she was teasing Herouke and laughing. Herouke was flirting with her.  
"So how old are you again?" You asked her, curious, after all she looked like a fourteen year old. Her big blue eyes were so innocent.  
She tugged at her sleeve and looked around at the different selves before looking at you, "Sixteen. My Birthday's in about a month though."

You continued talking for about two hours, then Herouke said they'd better get back to their apartments. Something about preparing for class.  
_"Lies, lies, dear brother, Herouke. I always knew you had it in you. Tehehehe"_ You thought and as you were leaving you winked slyly at Herouke and nodded in CJ's direction. His eyes widened in realization and he started shaking his head and mouthing: "No!"

Back To Your POV:  
You and Herouke were walking back to your apartments after talking to Kenta-san. You're new boss seemed very whimsical. And strange, very, very strange. After crossing the street, the legal way, you legs screamed at you. You had been walking an awful lot lately.  
"Neh, Herouke?" You spoke up, brushing a strand of your hair out of your face.  
"Huh?" he didn't even turn his head to speak, but looked ahead of himself at the scenery. It was a beautiful day.  
"When does school start again? What day?" You felt a bit stupid, having to ask him again, but he answered anyway. "Next Thursday," Herouke turned the corner and bumped into your shoulder. "Wah!" You made a little squeak and stumbled a bit.  
In shock, Herouke grabbed your shoulders and held you in his arms to steady you. "Eh?... Herouke...?" You muttered, feeling a little uncomfortable.  
"Ah! Sorry, sorry." He let you go quickly and brushed himself off awkwardly. You mentally brushed it off and followed him, trying not to blush.  
_"Awkward...At least he's warm..."_ You thought _"Gah! What am I thinking? He's going to be my teacher!! Jesus, CJ..."_

About half an hour after Herouke left you at your room, he was back at your door.  
"Herouke?" You asked curiously, and rightfully so since he had an armful of papers and books with a distressed look on his face. You haven't seen him this disorientated before.  
"Hello CJ," He greeted in a calm voice that contradicted his appearance.  
"Hiiii..." You said slowly.  
"Do you mind if I come over here? It's rather...uh, messy..." He sighed a bit, looking ashamed, so you let him in.  
"Good Lord, it's clean in here," He said in amazement.  
You chuckled and sat down next to your small coffee table. "I've only been here for a day."

He set down his papers and books on the table. You now noticed they were tests, work sheets, and text books.  
"Is this what we'll be working on?" You asked shifting through a couple pages.  
"Yeah... Gotta figure out which ones I'll use." He sighed again. "This is only for History..."  
You giggled. "Want me to help?" He looked at you with puppy eyes. Even through his glasses, he looked so sad. "Awwwww..." You didn't know what you were doing, you weren't thinking. He looked so sad so you...

You hugged him.

He seemed shocked but hugged you back. He was warm just like yesterday.  
You pulled back feeling embarrassed and blushing. He stared at you in disbelief.  
"C.J...?" He started. "Uhhhh...I like you too..."

There was a silence, not necessarily uncomfortable, but just the obvious silence from lack of words. "Oh, Herouke, I ca-…"  
He smiled apologetically, "It's okay, I really shouldn't have said that. You're my student, after all. If I made you uncomfortable…"  
You shook your head, smiling, sadly. _"WHAT'S GOING ON?!"  
_For the rest of the night you guys picked through papers, deciding which to use and which not to, until about midnight. You had helped him carry the papers and books to his apartment. It _was_ a mess.  
You set the papers down on a messy table and he followed suit.  
As you walked out Herouke grabbed your hand, "C.J...I know this is a bit sudden and all...but would you like to... Go out anytime?"  
You giggled. Even though you haven't known him long, he always seemed like a collected kind of guy. It was funny seeing him look so vulnerable.  
"Sure Herouke." You smiled.  
He lit up. "Movies? Tomorrow?"  
You giggled again. "Sure." You suddenly remembered the reason you came to Japan...  
"...But you have to pay..."

He must've thought you were teasing, so he hugged you in his excitement. You snuggled into his warm chest. He was comforting.  
You said something about needing your beauty sleep so you trudged back to your room and feel asleep feeling rather guilty.

Next Morning:  
Thinking back on it, you probably should've said no. You came here for Money, to be free. Not for dating, especially dating teachers. _"I should tell him I won't be able to go. Do I trust him enough to tell him why, that's the real question?"_ You thought to yourself as you got ready for your first day of work.  
You shook your head and stripped off your Pajama Pants. "Nooooooo…" You sighed and picked through your clothes trying to find a pair of jeans without any holes. _"Maybe I won't have to tell him. If I get another job I could have it all paid off..."  
_You picked up a pair that had no holes, it was just worn in. You pulled them on.  
"Ack!!" You tugged on the belt loops but the jeans were too small. "Gah!"  
You tore them back off and returned to your search for suitable jeans.

You finally settled on a pair of light jeans with a small rip on your thigh and a hole on your other knee. Sadly, it was the best you could find. You glanced at the clock, wondering how much time you had left. **8:49 am  
**"SHIT!!" You slapped your mouth and whimpered. "Crap, crap, crap, crap..." You ran around your apartment looking for a shirt and pulled on the first on your found and ran out the door.

Seven Minutes Later:  
You flung open the door and ran in "Am I late? Am I late?" You glance around looking for a clock. **8:56 am** "Ohhh, thank God..." You straightened up and soon enough found Kenta who showed you where and how to clock in, then handed you a smock. "Eh?"  
He chuckled. "You're the cashier, remember?"  
You gave a nervous laugh, walked behind the counter and tried to untangle the smock. "Nice Shirt, by the way." He smirked as he walked away to his office in the back.  
"Huh?" You looked down and realized you were wearing a white, long-sleeved top. It was v-cut and very, deep, but the worst part was that you were wearing your teal bra and the top was a little, alright, alot see-through. "Wah!!" You tried to cover it up and blushed like mad.  
You finished with your smock issues and pulled it on, for coverage.

An Hour Later:  
You were leaning on the counter, in the last 60 minutes, one person came in, but he didn't even buy anything. "Gaaaah..." You moaned and twisted around on the counter.  
"Kid!! KID!!" You heard someone yell outside along with a group of running feet.  
"Hmmm...?" You rolled over again to look out the large bay window and saw a kid, a couple years younger then yourself followed by and group of guys about the same age. The little boy was carrying a suitcase, which intrigued you a bit, but he made a sudden turn and ran into your shop. "What the...?" He shot a glance at you and ran behind the counter. "Eh? Kid? What the... What are you doing?" You tried to pull out from under the counter, but he shook his head, his eyes violet eyes wide.  
Another "Ding" and the gang you saw following him came rushing in.  
"Seen a kid come in here?" The leader asked you.  
"Huh?" you asked innocently and tilted your head.  
He grunted and walked out with the rest of the gang. _"That was easy…"_ You thought as you head lolled onto your shoulder  
The kid let out a long breath. "Okay, kiddo. What the heck?" You asked and looked him up and down. He had long, dark, messy hair. He stood up and chuckled nervously,  
"Well those guys always chase me around and normally Seto comes around and tells to screw off and stuff, but today he has a meeting so I couldn't call him."  
"...Eh?" You shook your head and looked at him skeptically. "And why are they chasing you?" _"Do you owe money, too?"_ You mentally slapped yourself for that one.  
"Because I know all the Kaiba Corp secrets, codes, passwords, hacks, and security." He stated matter of factly.  
You coughed. "What?" You've heard of Kaiba Corp as being one of the most powerful companies in Domino. How could this kid know all of that information on it?  
"Don't you know who I am?" He asked and you shook your head.  
"Should I?" You asked back.  
He stuck out his hand. "Mokuba Kaiba,"  
You took his hand and as you stated your name. "CJ Haru," You smiled.


	4. Let's have Lunch

**Minute Maid & Champagne  
**Disclaimer: If I owned YuGiOh, you would've noticed.

* * *

Mokuba stayed with you at the store and kept you company until 12:30. "I'm gonna go get me and my brother's lunch, if you want I'll come back," He informed you cheerily.  
"You sure?" You asked, "You don't have any homework or anything you need to do?"  
It was Sunday, after all, the day for homework.  
He bit the inside of his lip, "I have a few pages of Math, but I need some help with that from Seto and he probably won't get back..." He started to trail off, "Hey, you wanna help me?" He asked perkily.  
You pursed your lips, "Suuure... I'm not that good at math though..." He took this as a definite "Yes" so he started for the door. The truth was that you two were probably on the same level of Math, but that didn't mean you would be able to help him and you didn't want to disappoint. Mokuba was such an adorable kid.  
"Oh wait! What if those guys start chasing you again? I bet I can take my lunch break now." You looked around for Kenta. "Kentaaa!!"  
He seemed to pop out of nowhere and cocked his head to one side with a smile on his face. "I was wondering when you'd get hungry,"  
"So can I?" You did you childish face and pleaded.  
"Sure. What else am I supposed to say?" He shrugged, jokingly.  
"Yay!" You grinned and turned back around to Mokuba. "I'll be back in like... an hour." You called over your shoulder as you and Mokuba half skipped, half walked our of the door, with a jingle.  
"I won't wait up." Kenta teased.  
"Don't you wanna take off your smock?" Mokuba asked, pointing to your wrinkled old smock.  
"Yea-Noooooooo..." You answered back quickly, remembering the shirt you were wearing. "Anyway!" You started "What are we going to get for lunch? What's your brother like?"  
"Well, normally I just get him a Coffee and I eat my lunch... So...Starbucks?" He said scratching the back of his head.  
"No lunch?" You mumbled to yourself. _"I wonder what this kid's brother is like? Anorexic?"  
_Mokuba heard say something, "huh?"  
"Oh nothing... So Starbucks?" He nodded and you followed his lead. He probably knew where it was.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" You said in an accusing voice. "You're the adult, here." Mokuba replied in a smart tone, while looking around.  
You glanced at your watch, seeing it was a little before One. "GARH." You breathed in deeply and ran your fingers through your hair. You were both totally lost, you were new to the neighborhood, and apparently Mokuba was used to being driven everywhere.  
"We can go to the Mall and get lunch there!" Mokuba suddenly spoke up.  
"You know where it is?" You asked skeptically.  
"OF COURSE!" He replied cheerily.  
You had both ran all the way to Mall and spent about five minutes bickering about whether or not you should get Starbucks or not. You soon agreed that was best and ran around looking for a Starbucks. People Stared.

When you finally found a Starbucks you both shimmied into line. You let out a light laugh and patted Mokuba's head. "Can I braid your Hair?" You asked twirling his locks around your fingers. "Uhhmmm... No." He said, brushing your hand away. You made a defiant noise, so he retaliated by sticking out his tongue.  
When it was your turn to order Mokuba quickly rattled off an order while you decided. Eventually deciding on a Cappuccino and a Pretzel, you pulled out your wallet and paid the counter girl. She gave you a weird look, but you figured it's probably because you were still wearing a smock. _"Eh, who cares?" _Walking out of the Mall and sudden breeze caught you by surprise. "HO BOY." You bit your pretzel and tried to balance your Drink so it wouldn't drip on Mokuba. "HEY!" He yelled in surprise. "Oh, don't worry about it Shorty." He pouted. You giggled.

Ten Minutes Later:  
Sadly, you'd almost finished you caffeinated drink and you finished to Pretzel long ago. Mokuba seemed to notice you hyperness level rising and ducked every time you starting playing with his hair. The Autumn breeze ruffled your smock and blew your golden brown hair around your face. _"GOD DANGIT!"_ You thought, blowing some of your bangs out of your eyes. While you were messing around Mokuba was leading you around a corner and the first thing you saw was a GIANT building.  
It was pretty much ALL to see.  
"OH, MY GOD!" You gasped. Mokuba laugh. "Don't laugh at me. I was raised out in the country, and I'll go Texas Chainsaw Massacre on you." You fake threatened.  
"Uh huh, suuuuure... anway this is where Seto Works." Mokuba smiled, proudly. Who wouldn't be proud of their brother, if they worked so high up there. _"So very high…"  
_You pursed your lips. "Well I could kinda tell, with the Big 'KAIBA CORP' Sign."  
He nudged you in the ribs, making you almost fall. "DON'T DO THAT." You squeeled. He laughed at you again. "Come on. Seto's probably wondering where I am."  
"Lead the way, Kiddo." You grinned.


	5. Fear

**Minute Maid & Champagne  
**Disclaimer: "Would she really be on this site if she owned?" says the worn out CEO.  


* * *

The walk through the Parking lot, just to get to the front door seemed to take for ever. _"Well, longer then ANY PARKING LOT should ever be."_ You sighed and sipped at your drink. Now that it was running out, you rationed it.  
Mokuba noticed and gave you weird looks.  
"It's tasty," You reasoned, loudly.  
He laughed at you again. He seems to laugh at you a lot. "Psssh." You harrumphed. You made your way to the front door. You tried looking to the roof of the Building, but you almost blinded yourself and just settled with gaping at Mokuba.  
"What?" He asked innocently.  
"How many FLOORS are there?"  
Mokuba pursed his lips. "I think there are about thirty..."  
"THIRTY?!" You asked, dumbfounded. "My God..." _"Oh god, I just hope we don't go past the 4th__ floor. Aren't higher floors for important people? No way, this kid's brother can't be that important…"_

Mokuba opened the door for you and followed you inside. There was a big Reception Desk, with a perky-looking Red-Head sitting behind it, chatting away on her headset. There were chairs on each sides of the room. "Young Master Kaiba!" She exclaimed, with a big smile on her face, "Going to take Mr.Kaiba his lunch?" She asked after noticing that you both had food.  
"Hey Tami." Mokuba replied back, smiling. "Yeah, is Seto in his office?"  
"Mr.Kaiba just got out of his meeting, he should be in his office."  
"Thanks, Tami." He smiled again and nodded.  
While he was talking to her, you'd been looking around and the pictures of Duel Monsters and different types Duel Discs. _"Obsession? Maaaybe."  
_"Come on, C.J." Mokuba smiled, snapping you out of your thoughts. "I'll show your Seto's Office. It has such a great view." He jogged over to the Elevator, beckoning for you to follow.  
You followed him and tapped him on his head with your almost-empty cup as you entered the elevator, "What's up with everyone calling your brother, 'Mr.Kaiba'? Why don't they call him Seto?" You asked with your straw between your teeth.  
"You're so weird," Mokuba giggled as he pressed the "_35_," button. _"He said thirty, not thirty-five," _your voice screamed inside your head.  
"Hooo Boy." You muttered underneath your breath and reached behind you and gripped the wall behind you. Mokuba chatted away as you watched the numbers light up.

_"11, 12, 13, 14, 15..." _

"...You know what I mean?" Mokuba finished with an expecting smile. "Meh...?" You let out a half sigh, half laugh. "Sorry, I got a little out it there. What'd you say?"  
Mokuba laughed a little. "Oh, nothing." He grinned.

_"24, 25, 26..."_

From Mokuba's POV:  
C.J. tapped you on your head with her cup as you both walked into the Elevator. Pressing the "_35_," button like you always do, you noticed C.J. back up on the wall and let a small sigh. _"What's wrong with her?"_ You asked in your head.  
You brushed it off as the sugar wearing off and tried to perk her up. "I wonder what Seto will be thinking, when I come in late with an older woman," You started. "You think he'll be proud of his Baby Brother? Hn. He'd probably ask where he could find a girl like you, you know what I mean?" You looked up at her with a mischievous grin.  
"Meh...?" She sighed and laughed at herself. "Sorry, I got a little out of it there, what'd you say?"  
You giggled, "Oh nothing." You grinned even wider, a plan was forming, it didn't matter if she was aware of it.

Back to you:  
You were twitching. You knew why, you just didn't want to admit it, but you were clutching your empty cup behind your back. The fact that Mokuba looked like a mad scientist was the only thing to keep you from thinking of... _"THAT I'M AT AN ABNORMAL ALTITUDE."_  
_"DING."_  
"We're Heereee," Mokuba said in a sing-song voice. "What are you so chipper about?" You asked in a slight tone.  
"Oh nooothing." Mokuba grinned again, oblivious to your growing anticipation. "I just can't wait for you to meet Seto." He gleamed.  
_"Something is wrong here... There are so many things wrong here, LIKE HOW HIGH WE ARE?" _Your voice of reason was hysterical.  
"You know I JUST met you..." You started slowly. "Yess'm" Mokuba acknowledged absently while checking which was his empty cup of soda and the coffee for his brother. "And you've already taken me out to get coffee for a man I've never met. To add to that, this man works in a sky-scraper and I hate heights." You sighed with a bit of a moan mixed in.  
"Hunh? You don't seem..." Mokuba looked puzzled, and awfully cute, fumbling with his plastic Starbucks cups, trying not to spill one of them, and not knowing which one anymore. "Scared... of heights?" He looked back up at you from his mess.  
"Possibly." You muttered while forcing yourself off the wall and towards the opened doors that awaited you. Your legs felt like lead.  
Mokuba grabbed your empty hand. "Well, ya gotta face your fears someday." In a swift movement he started sprinting, pulling you behind him. You couldn't resist the feeling of fingers around your legs and arms, then your stomach and shoulders, you felt paralyzed by the fear. Turn here and there, but you didn't notice them, you were on the verge of hyper-ventilating.  
When you heard a door open and slam shut, you noticed your eyes were shut. You opened them slowly.

You heard a soft, but deep voice. "Mokuba... What is this?"  
You looked around, shocked. You found yourself in a very large room, a couch on you right, cabinets to your left. _"And the Main Attraction...?"_ You thought while your eyes wandered to an oversized desk, a modern Desktop computer, papers and files, then, finally...  
To a drop-dead brunette, with the funniest 'What the hell?' look on his face.  
Unfortunately, behind him were giant bay-windows. That was enough to slap you across the face again with fear. You backed up, almost tripping, "Dear goood." You mumbled, closing your eyes.  
"What?" You heard a hyper voice say next to you. "Quick and painless, right? Or do I have to make you forget that you're scared, or something? How do you deal with this?"  
You began flailing your hands in a distressed manner. Apparently, you'd lost your empty coffee cup in the hall.  
"Mokuba...?" The brunette was _tall_, you noticed as he stood up from his seat.  
You tried not to look at him, because you'd end up looking out the window, a reminder of your fears.  
"Oh this is C.J." Mokuba exclaimed, "She's a new buddy." Mokuba fumbled with the cups again. "Here's you coffee." You heard Mokuba's footsteps cary him away from you, towards the brunette, to the window.  
You, however, had you eyes locked on the couch, while your hands found themselves your smock to clutch on.  
"C.J.?" Mokuba ventured.  
"Yes?" You responded without moving.  
"Mokuba, you should know I've better things to do." His voice almost made you cringe. Inside your head, he was already being associated with heights.  
"Ccccchhyyaaa." You agreed, finally looking up again.  
"Don't I get to formally introduce you two?" Mokuba asked hopefully. "Get it over with, then." You snapped, but you heard the Brunette mutter the same thing.  
"Fine then," Mokuba said, a little disappointed, but cheeried up again. "C.J. meet Seto Kaiba, Seto meet C.J."  
It clicked in your mind.  
_"THIS GUY IS MOKUBA'S BROTHER? Oh my goood. He told me, didn't he? I think he did. I feel stupid, but, but, but… SETO KAIBA? Now, I know, he's like, the president of this company or something. They're brothers?! Why did that take me so long to understand? Oh, Jesus…"_


	6. Alice

**Minute Maid & Champagne  
**Disclaimer: I only own Chiro. And Kenta and Herouke and a couple other kids. BUT THAT IS IT.

* * *

You squeezed your eyes shut and swung your head in embarrassment of yourself.  
"Now, I've met your friend, are we done now?" Seto said with an edge to his voice.  
"What? Don't you like her?" Mokuba pleaded.  
You snapped your head upward. "Noooo..." You whispered and shook your head slowly at the brunetee. You want out, luckily Mokuba didn't notice.  
"...What's wrong with her?" Seto asked, crossing his arms across his chest from behind his desk. "Hmm?" Mokuba turned to you and you whimpered. "I didn't think you'd be _this_ freaked out." "Can't we go?" You whined, fidgeting with your smock.  
Mokuba looked between you and Seto. He looked partly sad, but a determined shine gleamed in his eyes.  
"Oh well," He shrugged. "C.J. has to get back to the shop, anyway. Maybe we'll come back later? Tomorrow?"  
Your eyes went wide. "Dear god, no..." You mumbled.  
"I don't care what you do," Seto grumbled.  
You felt Mokuba's small hand grasp your wrist. "We'll come back tomorrow, Seto. We'll bring you lunch." He grinned and turned to you. "You gonna be okay?"  
You shook you're head, NO.  
"Okaaaay-dookie." Mokuba said, still in cheery-mode.

In the Elevator:  
"Why didn't you tell me?!" Mokuba asked, the second the elevator doors closed.  
"Tell you what?" You asked, still shaken up. "About the heights thing? I'm sorry, but when a Twelve year-old kid talks about his older brother, I don't think they work on the 35th floor of a building!" You were breathing heavily by now.  
Mokuba sighed. "Weeeelll, we didn't make much of a first impression on Seto today..."  
You both leaned against the wall and slid down into sitting position.  
"What do you mean by that?" You asked slowly, trying to focus on the numbers lighting up in reverse. "Oh nothing," Mokuba said, waving his hand. "Oh no, no, no." you said turning to him. "If I'm only gonna see this guy for a couple minutes at lunch, what should I care if this guy likes me?"  
Mokuba smiled but looked away. "WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING, TWIT?!" You asked loudly. "Telll meeee."  
The elevator dinged and the doors opened.  
You jumped up and pulled Mokuba with you. "I'm gonna figure this out, y'know?" You said, determined, feeling your normal energy return to you.  
You were practically running back to the shop, this time Mokuba was the one being dragged.  
"I'm so sorry I'm late, Kentaaa." You called, as soon as you closed the doors behind you and Mokuba.  
Kenta ran towards you, out of nowhere. _"How does he do that?"_  
"I THOUGHT SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU." He cried, tackling you in a hug. "Uh, I'm sorry..." You said slowly. "WHY WOULD YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT?! IF YOU WEREN'T SO CUTE I WOULD DOCK YOUR PAY. RIGHT NOW." Kenta squeezed you one last time before letting you go. "Okaaay theeen..." you said still freaked out.  
Kenta was busy brushy himself off, then calmly walked back into a room, that you hadn't noticed before.  
"Sooo, Mokuba? You said something about math homework?" you questioned.

That evening:  
After clocking out you went out to get some dinner. You'd already sent Mokuba home, after finishing his homework with him.  
It wasn't as hard as you thought it would be, so it didn't take you long.  
"I wonder where that sushi place is...?" you wondered aloud, thinking of the sushi stand Herouke took you.  
"Well, it probably won't be a good idea to walk around a place I don't know, but..." You trailed off, trying to remember where it was. "Maybe I should just go home and ask him to show me." you decided cheerily.  
Walking home, you were in a surprisingly good mood and you started humming 'Billy Talent' again.  
You even skipped up the stairs to your apartment, still humming as you walked down the hall, counting the numbers till the numbers 204 stared at you.  
But underneath them, there was an envelope taped to the door as well.  
"Hmmmmm..?" You pulled it off and as you unlocked your door, you slipped your finger inside of the envelope and tore it open.  
You slipped in your small apartment and unraveled the piece of paper in your hands.

_"How many days is it now, Chiro?  
I've had some guys check up on you. I wouldn't want you to be failing out there in the real world. They say you're going by C.J. now. It doesn't fit you.  
Your father isn't the least bit worried, by the way. We all know how this'll end up.  
You've got no education, you WILL fail and I'll be waiting here.  
By my count you've got a little over a year to pay off this debt.  
That should be no problem, right?"_

He knows where you are.  
The papers slipped from your hands and you fell to your knees. "How?" you asked yourself and covered your face with your hands. You thought back, _"...a little over a year…"_ you felt a mad energy in your stomach spread to your finger tips. Forgetting all thoughts about dinner you ran out of your apartment, locking you door securely behind you. You thought you saw Herouke, but you didn't mind him. There was much more important matters to deal with.  
It was already getter colder, at 6:00ish, but you simply tugged you jacket closer and walked briskly down the street.  
You saw cheerful couples everywhere, but the only thing you were looking for was a HELP WANTED sign. There were enough, but you were scared that they might interfere with your time at Kenta's shop.  
You started walking farther and farther away and you noticed that the happy couples were being replaced by drunken men stumbling over their own feet.  
You gulped, looking around to see the pleasant shops have also been replaced by bars and clubs. You sighed, you were about to break down, go back to your apartment and have a good cry, you felt so hopeless. Until you saw a HELP WANTED sign.

You didn't really want to work here, but clubs are more of a night thing, right?  
You pondered over this for a while, wondering how you're gonna balance night school and two jobs, _"But I have too,"_ you thought and with that you entered the club called, "Hotel Song."  
You don't remember meeting to manager, asking for the job, remember filling out the paper work or even entering the club, but you had the job. And a rather sluttish uniform you had to wear.  
You sighed, as you walked home. "Look at what you're doing to me. Look at what you're making me do. I don't want to do this..." you thought aloud. As if he could hear you…  
You're stomach grumbled, but you ignored it. You're uniform was in a plastic bag that ruffled and made noise with the wind.  
"This isn't gonna be good." You grumbled, thinking of how stressed you were. Sure everything has gone according to plan, you go to school and you have jobs, but… _"Why do I have such a bad feeling about this all of this?"_

Next Week:  
The week flew by, and now that it was Thursday morning, first day, or night, of school. You only had to work with Kenta and "Hotel Song." over the weekend. It wasn't all that bad working there. All you had to do was be a waitress and handle the cat-calls. And deal with that sorry excuse of an uniform.  
Working for and with Kenta was getting fun, even though he still wants you to model his outfits. Mokuba dropped by almost every day and at lunch you would buy Starbucks. Kaiba-san still thinks you're insane. Yes Kaiba-san. That what you sometimes referred to him as. But only sometimes.  
You dressed quickly in a pair of holey jeans, a tee, belt and tennis shoes.  
You grabbed your track jacket and tugged it on, it probably wouldn't keep you that warm since it was getting colder every day, but you didn't have any other jacket.  
You jogged to work and clocked in. Kenta ambled out of his office as you put on your smock. "Sooooo, I've been thinking, C.J." he started.  
"Mhhhmmm?" This can't be good.  
"What if you were to wear an outfit, and I paid an extra couple of dollars for advertising?" He asked hopefully.  
"Nooooooooo." you half whined. "I told you I am not going run around town wearing a Nurse Uniform or something."  
Kenta pouted. "Will you at least look at it? It's not that bad, I made it just for you." You pouted and twidled his fingers, like a child pleading for a candy.  
You sighed. "Shuuuuurrrrre..."  
He clapped, excited and ran back into his office. When he ran back out again he had a blue and white dress in his hands. He stopped in front of you, grinning. He tightened his grip of the dress and let most of it ruffle down.  
"What...?"  
It was an Alice in Wonderland dress.  
"Well, you know I wanted to change the store to an Alice in Wonderland-ly kind of place. You can our mascot!"  
You gulped. The dress wasn't that bad. It covered everything important. It didn't have as much lace as Kenta's other creations. "How much would you be paying me and what would I have to do?" You asked slowly.  
"Just wear it until you clock out, and that includes when you go out for lunch. I'd pay 20 every day you do it." Kenta smirked, knowing that you were going to cave in.

"…Fine."


	7. Fight Started

**Minute Maid & Champagne  
**Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi gets all the props.

* * *

  
Kenta clapped, excited, as always, and shoved to dress into your hands then led you to a fitting room. _"Where does he hide these things from me?"_ As soon as you closed the door behind you, Kenta started screaming something along to lines of, "There's a Headband, too. Oh, and stockings... Where'd I put the shoes...? You wear size 8, right?"

"Yes." you called back absently mindedly. _"This is going to be amazing."_ you thought sarcastically. You slipped out of your clothes. There was a long, full-body mirror on one of the walls in which you caught your reflection. You looked tired, but not that bad. You were getting thin too.  
You clicked your tongue and tried to look away. But you still saw some old scars scattered across your arms, legs and stomach. Most were just from climbing trees or running away, but you saw the scar on your waist and shuddered. It was barely visible now, but you remembered clearly how you got it.  
You bit your lip and shook your head to clear your mind. Instead you looked at the dress.  
Frilly, but no lace. That was good. You slipped it on and turned to the mirror, eyes shut.  
"Hhmmmm. Not bad, I dare say." you said when you opened your eyes. It went down to your knees.  
You heard Kenta outside the door bounding around. "OH! The Bunny! I need the bunny!"  
"Hmm?" you were about to ask, but Kenta interrupted you.  
"INCOMING!" he shouted and threw some stuff over the door. A shoe almost hit your head.  
"God damn it, Kenta!" you exclaimed, picking up shoes, stockings and a headband.  
You quickly got all of that on, before he had the chance to toss something else on you, and opened the door.  
Kenta was waiting, grinning and holding a White Rabbit plushie. He squealed when he saw you. "KAWAII!" he attacked you in a hug. "Oh, what would your wife say?" you groaned. Kenta took a step back and pursed his lips. "She'd say that you're _way _KAWAII!" He wrapped his arms around your shoulders and squeezed. He was probably right.

"I am NOT carrying around a PLUSHIE." you said deffiantly when he handed the bunny to you. "I draw the line there!"  
"Fine," he said and just placed it next to the cash register. His face went blank for a second, then grinned, before flailing his arms in excitement. "Well, have fun!" He called before slipping back into what you assumed was his office.

"What...?" you were a tad bit frightened, mostly confused, but you figured Kenta just had some idea or something and wanted to stick with it.  
You ambled over to the register and poked the Bunny Plushie.  
It fell over.

Before Lunch:  
By now you had almost forgotten about the dress. It was slightly comfortable enough and there were plenty of layers of frilly to keep you cozy. You were messing with the Plushie again when Mokie came ambling in. "Uhhmmm... C.J.?!" he almost screamed when he saw you. "Hmm?" you asked, taking the bunny's arms, making it dance on the counter. "...What are you wearingg...?" He asked slowly. "Oh!" you chirped. "It's some advertising thing Kenta wants me to do. I'm Alice!" You grinned. "I think it's the dress, it makes me hyper."  
"Okayyy," he gave you a weird look, but you could see a spark in his eyes. The same sparks from the first day, when you knew he was plotting something. "You ready for lunch?" he asked in a different voice. "Mhmmm." you set the Plushie up again and on your way out you hung up the "Be back in 30mins." sign Kenta got for you.  
As soon as you had walked ten paces, you could hear murmurs. You were too hyper, you didn't care. "Let's go somewhere different, Mokie." you said. "Let's surprise Kaiba-san, hmm?"  
Mokuba laughed a bit. "Shuure. Let's do that." he cocked his head to one side. "But where shall we go?"  
You pondered a bit. "I'm sure there's got to be another coffee shop around here somewhere. Starbucks can't be the only one."  
"Maybe we should just get Starbucks, then go wondering around later." Mokuba said. "Seto would probably like to have his Coffee ASAP."  
You pouted. "Hmm. Fine." You briskly walked to you're guy's regular Starbucks, got you're orders and started walking to K.C. You bugged Mokie, like you always did, but it was getting cold and the dress doesn't help much as much as you thought it did at first  
You held the tray, with your Coffee, Kaiba's coffee and Mokie's Bagel.  
You would've gotten a bagel too, but you didn't really feel like eating, even though you know you should. Mokuba was unusually quite while he waited for the elevator doors to open.  
Over the past week, you'd gotten over the elevator. It was really just Kaiba's Giant Bay-Window that still scared the shit out of you. So most of the time you just kept your eyes on the floor and it was all okay.

"C.J.?"  
"Yes?"  
"How long are you gonna wear that dress?"  
"Until I don't need the money." You replied cheerfully. Fake.  
Mokuba looked at you. "Hunh?"  
The Elevator doors opened with a_ ding_ and you walked out, with Mokuba behind you. When you came to Kaiba's door you smiled and opened the doors yourself, feeling courageous. You bounded in, grinning.  
"Mokuba I need to talk to you about-"  
"GOOD AFTERNOON, KAIBA-SAN." You interrupted loudly. "WOULD YOU LIKE YOUR COFFEE NOW, SIR?"  
"-you..." you heard Kaiba mumble.  
You only opened your eyes to make sure you weren't going to spill anything.  
Oh, and to see the look on Kaiba's face.  
He was staring at you.  
You almost glanced at the bay-window, but focused more on Kaiba's eyes.  
You heard somewhere that people trust you if you look them in the eyes. Kaiba's eyes were very pretty. Very deep blue. You pushed his Coffee towards him on his desk, while trying to keep eye contact. Smiling, you offered again, but he just looked at you.  
Finally he stood up and took his coffee. He was a giant compared to you.  
"What are you wearing?" He asked slowly, like Mokuba, only more Stand-offish.  
"It's a dress." Mokuba answered for you.  
"Mhmm. Mhmmm." you agreed cheerfully and nodded, eyes closed, finally breakin eye contact.  
Kaiba sipped his coffee, and looked you up and down skeptically.  
"Today's not halloween." He said simply. You grinned and curtseyed. "Tis for my job."  
"Only a girl like you would have a job like that." Kaiba replied smirking.  
"What do you mean by that?!" you asked, your anger flaring up.


	8. Arguements

**Minute Maid and Champagne  
**Disclaimer: /sigh/ Don't make me think of how I DO NOT OWN YU GI OH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

* * *

"Mokuba go get the files on the new 'Home dueling Disc.'" Kaiba told Mokuba in a monotone voice. You glared at Kaiba, but he didn't even look at you. He just watched Mokuba walk out of the room. As soon as the door closed behind you, Kaiba walked to you. Only about two steps away.  
You were a little scared, you admit. He was so much taller then you and now he was looking at you straight in the eye.  
A silence passed. You didn't know how long of a silence, but it seemed like forever, thats all that mattered.  
Without knowing it, your glaring seemed to fade off. You were fascinated by his eyes. At first you thought that his eyes were very blue, yet shallow. But the more you looked, the deeper they seemed to get.  
Kaiba walked closer to you, closing the gap.  
You bit your lip and desperately wanted to step back, but you held your ground. Kaiba leaned forward. You took in a sharp breath and held it as his face drew nearer to yours.  
"You're too..." he started, almost a whisper. "...young. Don't mess up your life now." he finally finished.  
This sparked your anger again and you remembered why you were so angry about in the first place.  
"_What is he talking about?! Messing up my life, NOW? Hahahaha._" Your thoughts were smashing together, making room for themselves. First one out of her mouth wins. _"Now, I'm a prostitute or something?!  
_Kaiba moved away, taking long strides until he was behind his desk.  
"I KNOW THAT YOU'VE PROBABLY NEVER HAD TO WORRY ABOUT IT, BUT I'VE GOT BILLS! I NEED TO HAVE A JOB." You paused, feeling humiliated. "You wouldn't understand what I need to do. You don't need to concern yourself with petty things like my life anyway." You kept your eyes locked on him, waiting for a sign of something. Regret? Yeah, right, sure. Kaiba didn't even look at you. He shifted his papers and typed at his computer.  
You felt your hands curl into fists and shake and with that you turn on your heel and helped yourself out of his office, as quietly as you could.  
Mokuba was right outside the door, papers and files in hand. "CJ? What...?"

From Kaiba's POV:  
All last night you could stop thinking about her. Every day at noon her and Mokuba would bring you lunch. Sometimes, she would be hyper and other times she would be shy, like the first day you met her. Mokuba told you later that she was so untalkative because she was scared of heights, and at first, you didn't care, but she kept coming back, everyday at noon. This confused and intrigued you. You soon started enjoying her visits, against your better judgment.  
This morning you thought of her, more then you felt comfortable with, so you were going to talk to Mokuba. Try and make him convince you that whatever was wrong with you was normal. And it would pass. You waited for Mokuba and as soon as you heard the door open you started: "Mokuba, I need to talk to you about-"

"GOOD AFTERNOON, KAIBA-SAN. WOULD YOU LIKE YOUR COFFEE NOW, SIR?" It was her.

She was happy today and wearing a dress, of all things. It was blue and reminded you of Alice in wonderland.  
"-you..." You managed out. You were shocked.  
She took your breath away. "What are you wearing?" you asked slowly. Mokuba interrupted, "It's a dress." C.J. agreed cheerfully, with such a smile. "Today's not Halloween." You said simply, and a little confused.  
She curtseyed and grinned. "Tis for my job." You never knew what she did for her job, but whatever it was, it made you think of ...well things. Things that she would never do, at least you hope not.  
"Only a girl like you would have a job like that." You sneered, contradicting yourself.  
"What do you mean by that?!" Her voice was hurt, but was covered mostly by anger. You didn't want to hurt her, but you didn't want to be weak either. You would rather be heartless then weak, besides you were used to being heartless.  
"Mokuba, go get the files on the new 'Home dueling Disc.'" You told him, calmly. You could feel C.J.'s eyes on you, but you focused on Mokuba, making sure that he closed the door. When you heard the click you walked over to C.J. You stopped yourself before you ran into her.  
You looked into her Silvery Blue eyes. They were glaring at you, they were like a window to her emotions. You could tell she was angry at you, that much was obvious, but you could tell she seemed sad. Like she had so many emotions, that she kept inside for too long. Like she wanted so badly to trust someone enough to tell them.  
_"What the hell?"_ you thought. _"What am I doing? Reading her?"_ And with that you began mentally listing every reason you shouldn't kiss her- _"What the fuck?! KISS her?! I should be listing the reasons why SHE shouldn't have a JOB like that."_ You were so confused. Her were eyes distracting you. She looked at you in such a way, she seemed to melt you.  
You closed the gap between you two. C.J. bit her lip, and god, she looked adorable. You felt yourself leaning towards her and you even felt her gasp, the air against you neck cool. You cheek brushed against hers and you could smell her. Whatever it was, it smelled good. "You're too..." You paused trying to think of all the reasons you had mentally listed before. "...young. Don't mess up your life now."

Yes, you decided, Young. She's _16_, if you even touch her, the magazines will be all over you. And most likely get charged with child abuse, or something. AND she's too young to be selling her body, or whatever it is that's she doing.  
With those thoughts in mind you walked away from her.  
"I KNOW THAT YOU'VE PROBABLY NEVER HAD TO WORRY ABOUT IT, BUT I'VE GOT BILLS! I HAVE TO HAVE A JOB." She exclaimed, emotions raging in her voice, "You wouldn't understand what I need to do. You don't need to concern yourself with petty things like my life anyway, " She added quietly. You didn't want to look at her, not out of disgust, or anything else, but you didn't want to see her like that. You wouldn't know what to do. You had obviously hit a chord and you felt sorry for it. You pretended to shift through papers, like they were important, but your eyes didn't see them, all you saw was CJ's eyes. _"WHY?! WHY THE HELL AM I ACTING LIKE THIS?! SHE IS A NOBODY, I SHOULD PITY HER, NOTHING ELSE."_ You screamed in your head, voice of reason had a mallet and was just whacking away.

She then walked calmly out of your office, making sure to close the door behind her.  
It was quiet.

You ran you fingers through your hair. "Why does she need a job like that, why does it matter?" you thought aloud. "Why am I acting like this?" you asked youself again. You jumped when you heard the door open again.  
It as Mokuba. He had the files you had asked for, some words were exchanged, but you didn't really pay attention to them.

From Mokuba's POV:  
"Mokuba go get the files on the new 'Home dueling Disc.'" Your brother told you. Seto's been working on that project for a while now, and it would've never phased you before, but when he looked at you, you could tell something was up.  
_"OH MY GOD."_ you head screamed, _"HE WANTS TO BE ALONE WITH CJ! Ahahahahahaa. That's amazing! Seto likes her. I KNEW they'd be great for each other!"_  
The file Seto asked for was the the 10th floor, so the entire elevator ride, your head was filled with those thoughts. You were in a blissful state. You wanted someone to make Seto happy. You could easily make him smile, but let's face it, we don't want to start thinking incest here.  
When you returned, Seto's doors were still closed. You were _so_ tempted to run in, but you didn't want to disturb them, if they were having a _"moment."_ You giggled.  
While you where having you're moment, CJ walked out of the office, but it was not like you expected her too. She hung her head and her hands were balled into fists. "CJ? What?-"  
"It's nothing, I need to get back to work." She said, barely above a whisper. "I'll go on ahead."


	9. Faint

**Minute Maid & Champagne  
**Disclaimer: I FIC FOR I DO NOT OWN /sigh/

* * *

  
The entire day was a blur. An angry blur though. A couple hours later you clocked out and got dressed in your regular clothes. Mokuba said he wanted to talk to you. "What was that all about today?" he asked.  
"Nothing," you said, stray minded and following Mokuba.  
"You seem so upset CJ, I just want to know what's wrong." he sounded genuinely concerned about you.  
You sighed "You and your brother..." you tried to make a sentence out of that but started over. "I don't know what you've had to deal with in your life, but as of now, it's safe to say that you guys got it easy, right?"  
Mokuba looked confused. "Well yes, _now_ we don't really have to worry about anything."  
You sighed again "Mokuba, I don't really want to talk about this..."  
"C.J..."  
You looked ahead, and noticed that Mokuba was leading you to a very nice neighborhood.  
"Where are we?" you asked trying to change the subject  
"Uuuhhhhhhhm..."  
"YOU DONT KNOW?" You screamed frantically.  
"No, just, I guess I wasn't thinking, but this is the way to my house..."  
"Oh." You tilted your head. For some reason you suddenly felt weak. You didn't feel like you were going to faint, but your legs were worn out and you felt so tired. "Mokuba, I don't want to be rude," you took a deep breath and tried to convince yourself you didn't need it. "Uhm, yeah. Can I stay at your house tonight or at least maybe, use your phone?" you needed to call Herouke and the people at Hotel Song to tell them you would be late, if not late, you would not show up at all. _"Yeah, never mind about being late,"_ You thought right after tripping on your own feet, luckily Mokuba hadn't seen. _"I'll call in sick."_  
Mokuba brightened up, "Of course you can!" he smiled and again, you saw that infamous gleam in his eye.

When you got to his house you asked to use his phone. It was on the wall next to the kitchen, according to Mokuba. You were supposed to work at the 'Hotel song' tonight, but since you were at Mokuba's house, and you seemed a bit out of it, you called in sick. You dialed the number and leaned against the wall while it rang.  
"Hello this is Erica from the Hotel Song. Can a help you?"  
"Uhm Erica?" You have worked with this girl and you liked her. She wasn't really a girl as in, a young girl. She was older then you, but she was still beautiful. You wished that instead of working at a night club, that she had got a job modeling. She could still do it.  
"CJ, BABE?!" She asked fondly.  
"Hah, yes?" You replied. She was making you feel better.  
"What do ya need hun?" You imagined her twirling her lucious blonde hair around her slender finger.  
"Oh uhm, I don't think I'll be able to make it tonight." you said humbly.  
"Awwhhhhh..." She whined.  
"Oh hush, you," you smiled. You could hear her breathing her smoke. She was a smoker and she was trying to kick the habit, but so far every attempt has failed.  
"Okay fine, but I'll miss you tonight. When you come back you better have a good reason. Like, you lost your virginity or something as juicy."  
You laughed and said your goodbyes. Then you dailed Herouke's apartment number. You smiled as the phone rang. Erica was contagious.  
"Hello?"  
"Herouke?" You asked smiling.  
"C.J?"  
"Mmhmmmm."  
"Heyy. What are you up to?" He asked. Something was wrong, you could tell by his voice.  
"Oh, I'm just at a friend's house, and I'm not feeling to good." you stated.  
"Oh, well if you need anything..." He trailed off. You smiled. Herouke was so sweet. There was a pause. "C.J?"  
"Yes?"  
"You know that one day, you said you would see a movie with me?"  
Your jaw dropped. _"OH MY GOD! damnitttt."_ You started chewing you thumb nail. "Well uhm," he started. He sounded so uncomfortable "I was wondering, since, we never got to go see that movie, if we could go sometime soon. But I guess if you're sick then..."  
"Oh Herouke, I'm so sorry. I'm sure this is nothing. Herouke please, let me make this up to you?" You bit your lip.  
"Well, where are you?"  
"At the Kaiba residence." you said carefully.  
There was a long pause.  
"Why?" He asked slowly  
"I was walking with Mokuba. I guess... I just," You took a deep breath, not wanting to finish.  
"Oh. Don't get too close to Seto Kaiba. Mokuba is great but, Kaiba could really piss you off."  
You blushed. "Yeah, I know."  
"How about, I come pick you up tommorrow morning? Around 8?" You had to get to work by 9 so it was okay. "Sure, I'll be ready."  
"Okay, see you then. Night."  
"Night." You sighed and looked for a clock. Mokuba had gone off somewhere. You pushed yourself off the wall, and your head started spinning. "Whaa...?" you fell back on the wall. You kept blinking but your vision was fading too. You groaned, your breathing became erratic and no matter how deeply you would breath, it wasn't enough. You pushed off the wall again and for a second your vision returned. "Mokuba..." you called out weakly and you stumbled into the living room where you collapsed on a couch. Your vision finally gave up...

From Mokuba's POV:  
You thought that you heard CJ say your name while you were getting the guest bedroom ready, so you came downstairs. "CJ?" you called out. The phone she was using was hanging on its wire. Your eyes widened. _"What happened?!"_ You ran to the phone and grabbed the phone to put it back on the hook when you heard heavy breathing from the living room. You spun around and saw CJ sprawled on the couch. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was having a hard time breathing. You ran over to her and put your hand to her forehead, she had a fever. You ran back tot the phone. You've never called 911 in your life, and never planned on it. Instead you punched in Seto's cell phone number and waited with your eyes on CJ.  
"Mokuba?" Came a gruff voice. He was tired already?  
"SETO! Seto, uhm. CJ just fainted or something. I don't know, but she's breathing really heavy and she's not doing anything. And-"  
"Is she asleep?" Seto asked patiently, which made you even more riled up.  
"NO. She has a fever Seto, I don't kow what to do. Come home, Seto. Help me." You said in your childish voice, pleading.  
"Fine, Hold on. Put a cold towel on her forehead and wait for me to come home. You're gonna need to answer my questions though." With that he hung up on you.  
You took in a deep breath and ran upstairs for a washcloth then back downstairs to soak it in some cold water. You mind was black, but after you placed the cold washcloth on CJ's forehead your mind was spinning. You paced while thinking for the most believable plan.  
You grinned and started your work.

From Seto's POV:  
Mokuba just called you. CJ was at your house.  
_"Great..."_ you thought as you headed for the elevator, _"She better not be dead by the time I get home. I need answers from her, but why would she talk to me? Mokuba'll probably know the answers I need anyway. God, what was today even about?"_  
You recalled today's events and analyzed them in every way you could. Yes, you did make a LOT of mistakes. Instead of getting answers, you got more questions.  
_"Why is she so worried about money anyway? She's 16, doesn't she have parents to take care of money for her? Actually, I've never heard her say anything about her parents, but she doesn't really talk to me about anything anyway, except my coffee. Maybe she really doesn't have parents? Why would somebody leave her? And how come she just suddenly showed up out of nowhere?"_  
You sighed, "Jesus..."

You unlocked your door and saw Mokuba on the couch with a concerned look on his face. "What do you need?" you asked him.  
He sprung up and pulled you by your sleeve over to the couch he was sitting on.  
And there was CJ. She had a washcloth on her forehead like you had told Mokuba to do, and her chest was rising and falling rapidly. _"HER CHEST? WHY DID I LOOK THERE?!"_ you mentally slapped yourself. She did look very, you didn't know how to describe it, but pretty, even though she looked like she was in pain. Her clothes were kind of, hanging off her thin frame though. "Go get another cold washcloth." You told Mokuba and he obediently ran upstairs.  
You knelt by CJ and took the washcloth and dabbed her cheeks with it and felt her forehead for yourself. She was burning, but you noticed that her body was shaking. Mokuba cam running downstairs and handed you the washcloth. "Go get a blanket, too."  
Mokuba smiled "Okay Seto."

Mokuba's POV:  
After you had got off the phone with Seto, you returned to C.J. and pushed her legs onto the couch. You left her arms as the were, one hanging off the couch and the other tossed over her stomach. You pushed her hair a little bit over her eyes and around her shoulders. You stepped back and decided, "Not enough..." you mumbled and pulled the neck of her shirt a little off center, exposing her collar bone, and tucked her shirt a little up, exposing her lower tummy. Her left leg shifted and when you stepped back.  
"God, Seto is gonna love this." You grinned when you heard a car pull into the drive way. You quickly sat down on the couch next to C.J. and put on your concerned face, just waiting for that doorknob to turn...


	10. Dreaming

**Minute Maid & Champagne**  
Disclaimer: I FANGIRL. I NO OWNERSHIP.

* * *

Mokuba's POV still:  
You went back upstairs to get the blacket. You saw the way Seto was looking at her. He might have been _CONCERNED_. You smiled to yourself and grabbed a blanket off the guest room bed and carried it downstairs.

From Seto's POV:  
You couldn't take your eyes off her. You didn't know what to do, and you hated that feeling of helplessness. You stood up and reached for your cell phone. You called the family doctor. When you were ill once, he helped you, and kept everything a secret from the press, so you felt you could trust him with CJ.  
As the phone rang you looked down at C.J. and used the new cold washcloth to cool her forehead. Mokuba came running down the stair again.  
"Dr. Miuski here." Came a voice on the other line.  
"Who are you calling?" Mokuba mouthed to you.  
"Dr. Miuski? This is Seto Kaiba." You said in your normal business tone.  
"Oh." was all Mokuba said and you gestured for him to put the blanket over C.J.  
"Oh Seto. Why ever are you calling?"  
You groaned, _"Why do you think, you dumb ass?"_ You kept that particular thought inside. "I need you to make a House call."  
"Is Mokuba alright, Sir?" He asked, finally getting a little serious.  
"It's not Mokuba, Doctor. Just hurry over." You barked.  
"Oh, well," He sounded flustered, but you held your temper. "I'll be there shortly, sir."  
You hung up. Mokuba was sitting next to C.J. dabbing her face with a cold towel and stroking her hair. "Hmmmmmmm." CJ whimpered in her sleep and she reached out toward you. Your first instinct was to grab her hand and console her. _"Why?"_ She looked like she was in a lot of pain_, "but Mokuba is watching."_

"Dr. Miuski will be coming soon, but I need you to tell me some things first."  
Mokuba nodded. "What is she doing here?" You started.  
"Well, when she got off work we started walking, but I guess I lead her here, instead of her apartment. She said she wasn't feeling good, so I said she could stay here for the night. She called somebody to tell them where she was gonna be, then she just fainted. I don't know why. I was upstairs." Mokuba sighed.  
"Who'd she call?" You asked. "Where does she work?"  
"I don't know who she called. She works at that one place that sells costumes and stuff though. I think she goes to night school. That's probably who she was calling, the Cram guy," Mokuba sighed again.  
C.J. reached out again and moaned. She grabbed your coat tightly when the doorbell rang. You tried to walk away but then you realized that if you did, CJ would probably fall off the couch. "Tch. Mokuba go get it."

When he did, Dr. Miuski came rushing in with his supplies in a jumble.  
"Kaiba-san? Are you alright? If Mokuba is okay then what's wrong with you?" Dr.Miuski is a reliable man and seeing him like this made you impatient.  
"Come here." you barked at him.  
"Yessir." He stumbled around your furniture and when his eyes landed on CJ he seemed so lost. He kept looking at you, then C.J. then back again.  
"She fainted." Mokuba explained. "And she's got a fever."  
"How long has she been like this?" Miuski asked while kneeling down by her. He took her temperature and felt for her heart. Mokuba answered promptly. You assumed, at least. You weren't paying much attention to their dialogue.  
You felt your stomach twist as you saw him examining her. She moaned and you tried to busy yourself by prying her hand off your coat. As soon as you got her off your coat she grabbed your hand. Her breathing suddenly went up again and Miuski frantically searched his bag.  
"I think," he started, "that she might have just passed out from dehydration. Has she been eating well?"  
"How would I know?" You growled and tried to get her hand off of yours. She moaned again. "Nnnh..."  
"I haven't seen her eating much lately." Mokuba spoke up.  
"Well," Miuski stood up and you sighed. "Make sure she eats and drinks when she wakes up." He pulled a needle from his bag and some syringe. "Can you keep her arm steady?" You nodded and held her arm firmly. She whimpered. He stuck the needle in the inside of her elbow. She gasped and you kept her arm straight. "She'll wake up in a little bit. Maybe half an hour to an hour."  
"Thanks," Mokuba smiled and showed him to the door. Before Miuski left, he asked Mokuba something, but you didn't care, you turned your attention the CJ, whose grip on you had lessened. You placed her hand back under the blanket.

"I'll go get something for her to eat when she wakes up." Mokuba chipped in, after Miuski was out of the door, and you heard him in the kitchen. Her face was beginning to relax, thank God.  
"I'm going to be in my office," you called to Mokuba.

Mokuba's POV:  
When Dr.Miuski was at the door he bent over by your ear and asked who CJ was. "Oh, no one," you said slyly. He could just pnder that for the next couple of hours.  
Now that she was gonna be better, you were humming in the kitchen, trying to remember any favorite foods for CJ to enjoy. You settled on Ramen. Maybe you could get Seto to eat with you, but then you heard his tired voice, "I'm going to be in my office." You pouted to yourself. _"If you keep all this work up, you might end up like her."_

Your POV:  
_You were back home. "WHY?" you asked into nothing. No one was home. You weren't used to seeing it so empty. There was always something happening at your house, none of it was good, but you missed the noise.  
__You heard something rustle behind you and you spun around. The scenery spun with you. When everything settled back down you saw nothing.  
__There came the noise again, the shuffling noise. You chased the noise around your to backyard, which was just as barren as your front yard. The suffling noise consumed you, it seemed to come from all around you. You fell against a tree and all you saw were leaves. They were a bright beautiful green but they turned into red then brown and then they fell and floated away. As you watched one of the leaves float away when you saw two children standing face to face. One little girl and a taller, but young boy. _

_"Promise me?" said the little boy.  
__The little girl, who was looking down before, raised her head and your heart skipped a beat. She was a miniature you. Younger you.  
__"Promise what?" she asked coyly, just like you remembered.  
__"Promise that you'll stay?" he held her hand. Your hand.  
__She lowered her head again and kept quiet. "Please?!" He pleaded. "We have to stay together. My father found out a way for us to stay together."  
__"Your father is a bastard!" She shouted, but bit her lip quickly, knowing she had said the wrong thing.  
__The boy dipped his head, "I know, but he does everything for me. He just wants me to have a good life. I'm lucky," He said defensively.  
__"Oh, I know." the girl sighed. You remembered all of your thoughts. You remember how you wanted nothing more then to get away, about how you wanted to leave with this boy, and how you wished you and this boy could've met under different circumstances.  
__"Listen to me," she said sternly. "I have to get out of here. As soon as I can. I don't care what your father does. We have to stay together though. We have to help each other-"_

_"CHIRO?!" the girl was cut off by a horrible voice that screamed her name. "CHIRO? GET HERE RIGHT NOW!"_

_The girl grabbed the boy's hand "Help me!" she reminded him.  
__"Promise me!" he called back.  
__You felt your world turn too quick. __You remember so vividly who that man was who was calling you "Chiro", you remember exactly what he needed you for. That was why this whole thing started.  
__That boy's father is behind all of your pain…_

First you heard some noise in the kitchen. Then you felt the couch under you, lastly your eyes opened and you sat up slowly. "Rraaawwwwwrrhhhhh..." you moaned. Mokuba seemed to pop up out of nowhere, "CJ! Are you okay?!" He grabbed your hand and felt your forehead.  
"Why? What happened?" You asked slowly and stretched.  
"You got dehydrated and passed out." He said sadly, "The doctor said for you to eat when you got up, so come on. I made you Ramen!"  
"Doctor?" You mumbled, rubbing your eyes.  
After you ate, you helped Mokuba clean up. It wasn't much after all, cup ramens are very efficient when it comes to dishes. You glanced at the clock and it was 9:57  
"Hey you, get to bed." You nodded to Mokuba. You were still groggy from whatever the doctor gave you.  
"Fine, fine, I'll show you your room."


	11. Q and A

**Minute Maid& Champagne  
**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or the song I used in this chapter: Existentialism on Prom Night: Straylight Run.

* * *

You followed Mokuba upstairs and when you got to your room he showed you some clothes, a tee shirt and long sweat pants for you to wear as pajamas.  
"I think they might be Seto's, but it's not like he wears them anymore. He won't care." Mokuba grinned at you then yawned. He looked pretty worn out.  
"Oh, go on, go to sleep." you told him.  
"'Night," he yawned again and left you alone and to yourself.  
"_I hope I didn't worry him too much..."_You looked around the room. There was a large soft-looking bed with light pillows and nice darkly stained wood furniture. The moonlight was seeping through a large window.  
There was an open door which led to a small bathroom. You looked around a bit more.  
There was a shower slash bath with little bottles of shampoo and body wash.  
You decided to take a shower then change and then go to bed._ "It seems like a good idea," _You thought, after all you felt all sweaty from you little episode from earlier. A nice hot shower would be very soothing.  
You quickly got in the shower and allowed the hot water to engulf you. This is the first time you've had such a nice hot shower. You started singing to yourself, an old habit inherited from your father. _"Old father," _You added, sadly,  
"When the sun came up,  
We were sleeping in,  
Sunk inside our blankets,  
Sprawled across the bed,  
And we were dreaming,

There are moments when,  
When I know it ends,  
The world revolves around us,  
And were keeping it,  
Keeping it all going,  
This delicate balance,  
Vulnerable all knowing,"

When you got out the shower, you got dressed in Kaiba's old clothes. You giggled, looking at yourself in the mirror. His clothes were so big on you, _"but then again, I am kind of small,"_ you thought. You damp hair left little wet marks on the shoulders of Seto's old shirt.  
You crawled into your temporary bed and tried to sleep. You tossed and turned and even tried counting sheep. God knows how badly you need to sleep, but something kept nagging the back of your eyes, keeping the open, keeping you awake. _"Probably the medicine,"_ You sighed. When it all failed you started singing again, you had to finish your song anyway.

"Sing me something soft,  
Sad and delicate,  
Or loud and out of key,  
Sing me anything,  
Were glad for what we've got,  
Done with what we've lost  
Our whole lives laid out right in front of us,

Sing like you think no one's listening,  
You would kill for this,  
Just a little bit,  
Just a little bit,  
You would…"

Lost in your song, you had managed to get out of your bed and headed towards the big window, covered in dark fabric. You pushed the curtains aside, letting all the moonlight in. As you sang you noticed the moon was but a sliver, the stars were radiant, and you weren't that high up.  
On a whim you decided to go downstairs to get a glass of water. You needed something to break up the monotony of insomnia. Singing could only do so much, after all. When you came back upstairs you were distracted by a clicking noise. You sipped at your water and followed the noise.  
_"Maybe it's Kaiba?"_ you thought and you came upon a door, halfway open. There was a distinct light coming from inside that room, not just from the moon and stars. You knocked on the door and peeked around the door.  
"Mhmmm?" You heard his gruff voice and you saw him type on his laptop without even looking up.  
"Hi," you mumbled softly.  
Kaiba looked up, emotionless. "What?"  
"Uhmm..." You started mumbling. Now you were questioning why you had bothered to come by. "What are you doing?" you asked and immediately after that you felt so stupid, like a child.  
"Working." He stated simply.  
"Why are you working so late?" You asked back quickly. His voice was nice, even though he did sound a bit rough right now, _"He should talk more often,"_ You thought smiling to yourself.  
"It's not even 11 yet." He replied, still typing away. _"Maybe he just types too much, and so he doesn't have any words left to say."_ You twiddled your fingers and grinned at the thought. "Oh yeah." You finally said, looking down at your feet. Your mood was undetermined and still had that song stuck in your head."Can we... talk?" Kaiba asked you.  
You looked up. The clicking of his keys had stopped  
"I dont know you," Kaiba said slowly. You took a couple steps closer to him. "Are those my clothes?" He stood up.  
You looked down at yourself. "Oh, haha, yes. Mokuba gave them to me. Is it okay?"  
He nodded, and had a funny look on his face. He turned away from his laptop. "Where are you from?"  
You decided to be coy. "Why do you want to know?"  
"I'd like to see who my brother hangs out with." he said simply.  
"Will you answer my questions?" You asked and stepped closer again, smiling, feeling more confident now.  
"Maybe." he looked you in the eye, making you shuffle your feet. "I'm from a little town called Fidelity..." You were fighting in your head. Voice of Reason vs. Voice of Insanity. Ding, ding, ding.  
_"How much should I tell him? How much will he understand? I can't tell him EVERYTHING. I..."  
"But you want to tell him. You came to Domino to get what you want, so, go on, tell him. Get what you want. Trust someone. You need to. Do it."  
"What would he think?"  
"He'd think you were a liar. Or just an over all bad person. Come on, face it. If you trust him and tell him your history, he won't trust you, and you lost him. As a friend. Of course, you can't have him for anything more…"_

Seto's POV:  
"Are those my clothes?" You asked, a little shocked. She was so tiny in your clothes. You even felt the blood rush to your face, knowing that you had worn that, and now she was.  
She looked down at herself and smiled. "Oh, haha, yes. Mokuba gave them to me. Is it okay?" You nodded.  
_"Well of course she'd be staying the night, she did pass out, after all."  
"But why in YOUR clothes, hmm? Mokuba only wants the best for you, you know."_ You could see the voice in your head smirking. It was Voice of You vs. Voice of Total Senselessness. _"Stoppitgoddamnit."  
_You turned away from your laptop after clicking the LOAD button, "Where are you from?" You asked. Nothing wrong with it, an easy question, and good way to start.  
"Why do you want to know?"  
_"Damnit, she had to say that?"  
"She wants to know, Seto. Tell her. Why do you want to know?"  
_"I'd like to see who my brother hangs out with." You said. It was true. Not the entire truth, but close enough.  
"Will you answer my questions?" She asked and stepped towards you. She was still smiling, just like she always is. She made you feel more at ease, and if she could do that to you, she could do that to anyone.  
"Maybe." You stated. You looked her in her big, blue eyes. She shuffled on her feet and glanced down again, like she always does.  
"I'm from a little town called, Fidelity..." She finally said.  
You've never even heard on that town, so you didn't know what to say. She chewed on her lip and picked at the hem of your shirt. Nervous habits that you've begun to notice.  
She got quiet after that, you didn't know if she was waiting for you to say something or not.  
She looked away, across your bed and out the window. Her lips were pursed then suddenly she turned back to you. "It's such a hick little town. Now uhmm, why does Mokuba live with you?"  
"Where else would he live?" You responded. Did she not know what happened to your parents?  
"Uhhhmmmmmmm..." She was confused. You loved that look on her face, she just looked so vulnerable.  
"Listen, my parents aren't here anymore. I've been taking care of Mokuba." You figured that was the simplest way to put that.  
"Oh," was all she said. She looked out the window again. "I'm sorry."  
You grunted. You didn't need pity for something so trivial. People lose their parents. People die. "Why'd you leave Fidelity?" You asked and glanced at your laptop.  
_59 COMPLETED  
_When she didn't answer for a bit, you sighed. "Sit down if you're going to stay for a while," you offered and nodded towards the bed behind her.  
She looked at you, eyes wide. You scoffed and she sat.  
"Well uhm, Fidelity isn't exactly my favorite little town. That's all." She sighed. She tapped her fingers on her bottom lip, "What's that ne-"  
"Hey-" You stopped her in the middle of her sentence. "Why?"  
"Huh?" She asked back.  
"Why don't you like Fidelity?" You smirked. She was hiding something from you, you could tell by her eyes, and you were going to get it out of her, before the end of the night. You glanced at your laptop again.  
_68 COMPLETED  
_You looked back at CJ. She was uncomfortably moving around on your bed, twiddling her fingers._ "By the time my files finally upload, I'll find out what she's hiding."_ The voice in your head scoffed at you._ "Wooh! AIM BIG!"  
_"Well, I don't know..." She finally said, pursing her lips. "I don't like the people there."  
"Really?" You smirked, turning into a bussines man.  
"What? Yes?" Her eyes got wide again and she started to wave her hands in defense. "No, no, really. The people there, I mean, they're horrible. They manipulative and bad, and just..." She trailed off. "They're unreliable." She got quiet again, she was thinking. Her eyes avoided yours.  
You were starting to get frustrated. _"She's going to make this hard for you, isn't she?"_ said the voice. _"Shut up,"  
_You glanced at your laptop again.  
_73 COMPLETED  
_Then you glanced at the clock, 11:15  
When you looked back a CJ she was stretching and yawning. She scruffed up her own hair and began to lay down, but then she saw you looking at her so she stopped and blushed.  
You shrugged giving her casual permission, so she lied down on her side, closed her eyes and sighed. "Anywayyyy," she started. "What is that necklace thingy?" she finished, pointing at your locket.  
By habit you grabbed at it and smiled, thinking about Mokuba. "It's a picture of Mokuba," you explained simply.  
"Doesn't Mokuba have one?" She asked.  
You nodded.  
"Does it have a picture of you in it?" She asked innocently. Another nod, you were still standing near the bed, but it was still too close for you to be entirely comfortable. You took a couple steps towards you laptop.  
_86 COMPLETED  
_She turned and now she was on her back, yawning.  
_"God, what happens if she falls asleep?"_ You cleared your throat. _"What do you do?"_ You asked, thinking back to her in her Alice Dress.  
_"Cute, isn't she?"  
"GOD JUST GO LEAVE ME ALONE."  
"That'd be no fun."  
"Fuck offf…"  
_"What?" CJ looked at you and you snapped out of your inner argument.  
"What's your job?" You watched the loading image on your computer. Maybe then she wouldn't see you blushing.  
"Oh, I work for Kenta's Custom Costumes. Or something, he's always changing names. It's pretty fun, but a little awkward." She shrugged and turned so she was on her side again and she smirked. "You don't normally act like this to me."  
"That's not a question." You weren't expecting her to say that, but you can't be caught being unprepared.  
You weren't expecting any of this, though. All of this was because of your spontaneous actions.  
_"Yeah, if you had really thought this out, you could've offended her so you wouldn't have to deal with her-oh wait, you've already insulted her, but she still tries to talk to you. What ever could this mean?"  
"I thought I told you to fuck off."  
_You cleared your throat. "Mokuba likes you." It was true. Not the entire truth, but close enough.  
She gave you a sly look, but shrugged.  
"Ah well, its sweet how much you care about Mokie." She yawned and sat up. "Raaaawrrhhhh. I think I'm gonna go to sleep now. Have fun with your work." She swung her small legs off your bed and hopped down.  
You glanced at the screen;  
_96 COMPLETED  
"You didn't get what you were looking for, did you?"  
"What exactly was I looking for?" you argued back.  
"You know, something that would make you trust each other. TO STRENGHTEN YOUR RELATIONSHIP."  
"What relationship?!"  
_She was already on her way to your door, "Good night, CJ" you said softly.  
She stopped and turned around.  
She looked beautiful.  
Why haven't you seen it all night? But the way the light shone on her face and the way her expression changed from shock to happiness when she turned around. She had a beautiful smile. "Can I call you Seto?" She asked.  
"Yes." What else could you say? _"I SENSE TRUST."  
_Her face went blank for a second, in thought, silent argument? "Call me...

Your POV:  
"You don't normally act like this to me." You pointed out.  
"That's not a question," Kaiba said matter-of-factly. He paused, thinking, you guessed. His face was so nice in the light from his laptop, even though his brow was slightly furrowed in thought. You understood why all the girlies swoon over him, but hopefully you have more self control then that. Then he cleared his throat and said "Mokuba likes you."  
You made a face. It was so obvious he was hiding something, but you didn't care that much. Whatever it was, you didn't need to know, obviously. You had suddenly got really sleepy. "Ah well, its sweet how much you care about Mokie though." You said before yawning and sitting up on Kaiba's bed._ "God, it's so soft. If I had such a nice cushy bed, I'd never want to leave it. Look at him, doing his work on a CHAIR when he could be doing it just as well on this comfy bed"._ You gazed at him. He was staring at his laptop."Raaaawrrhhhh. I think I'm gonna go to sleep now." You announced, "Have fun with your work." You finally tore yourself away from the bed and started for the door.  
"Good night CJ,"  
_"What? Kaiba?"_ It was definitely Kaiba's voice, but at first you thought you imagined it. His voice was so soft and unsure.  
You turned around slowly. You looked in his deep blue eyes, searching for anything, you didn't even know what you were hoping for or scared to find, and before you knew it you were asking, "Can I call you Seto?"  
"Yes." His voice was still soft, but now, more confident.  
_"I trust him. Why do I trust him? Why do I trust him? Why do I trust him?"  
_You smiled. "Call me Chiro?"  
Seto let his face finally express his emotions. Shock? He recovered. "Good night, Chiro."  
You stifled a yawn. "Good night, Seto."  
You were in a lovely daze. Somehow you still had your glass of water, even though it's empty now. When you managed to get back to the room, you put the cup on your night stand, crawled into your comfy bed, and fell asleep the second your head hit the pillow.  
The last thing you remember thinking was, _"I like Seto's bed most."_


	12. Kisses

**Minute Maid& Champagne  
**Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh yet :(

INNAPROPRIATE THINGS HAPPEN IN THIS CHAPTER! Haha, not that innapropriate, but enough to make me giggle.

* * *

  
"WAKEY WAKEY!" Someone was shaking you and yelling. Oh well. You moaned and threw your arm at them. Whoever caught your arm.  
"CJ HELLO?! HEROUKE IS HERE TO PICK YOU UP! WAKE UP! GET UP! WAKEY!!" It was Mokuba. Definitely not Seto. No.  
You blinked a few time and saw Mokie standing over you. So you wrapped your arms around his waist and buried your face in his shirt. "Nooo... Comfy bed, Seto's bed, nonononononono..." You mumbled.  
"WHAT?! CJ GET UP!" He tried to tear you arms off of his waist.  
"Nooooooo." you whined. "I refuse..."  
Mokuba started stepping backwards and since you were still clinging to him, you were dragged off your bed.  
"WAH!?" You fell onto the floor and released Mokuba. You had landed at a weird angle and your spine made a loud popping noise. You moaned and rubbed your back. "Mokubaaa..." You glared at him and he pouted.  
"What are you gonna do?" He asked.  
"KILL YOOUUUUU!" His eyes went wide and ran out the door. You scrambled off the floor and chased him. He was a fast little munchkin. You chased him downstairs and into the living room where you saw Herouke. Mokuba was hiding behind him.  
Herouke was a little confused looking, and you grinned at him.  
"Herouke!" You tackled him in a giant hug.  
"Hi?" He was so confused.  
"Is it 8 already? Let's go, Let's go." You skipped to the door, Herouke, however, stayed where he was.  
"What?" you asked. Herouke pionted to your t-shirt and sweats. Actually Seto's old t-shirt and sweats, but still.  
You laughed at yourself. "I'll go get dressed..." You shot Mokuba a teasing glare before starting up the steps.  
You climbed upstairs humming to yourself but on your way to the guestroom you bumped into Seto.  
"Good Morning!" You proclaimed. You were so happy you forgot to be shy or scared or intimidated or whatever else you feel when your around him.  
"Hi..." He said slowly. "What was all that noise?"  
"Oh, Mokuba woke me up, is all." You waved your hand as if it was nothing, grinning.  
You walked past him into the guest room and looked around for your clothes.  
The bed was a mess and the blankets were on the floor. Mokuba must've dragged them off, when he dragged you off. You decided to fix it, after you found your clothes. You peeked into the bathroom and saw your clothes on the counter thingy, where you left them. "Oh, I missed you!" You pulled of the sweat pants and pulled on your jeans. They felt so tight compared to Seto's sweatpants. You giggled and took off your shirt and grabbed your shirt, Seto's old clothes, and walked back into the guest room after looking at yourself in the mirror. You hair was messy and your scars weren't that obvious anymore, at least no in this light. Back in the room you picked up the blanket and threw them back on the bed.  
"Why is Herouke Teshime here-?" Seto's voice rang clear and all the blood in your body rushed to your face. You squeezed your eyes shut and tried covering up your green bra with your arms, and slowly turned to face the doorway, hoping that you had imagined it.  
You opened your eyes. "OH MY GOD." You scrambled for a blanket off the bed, pulling the rest off the bed again. _"Oh, no. All that effort..."_  
Seto's face was as red as yours, "I-I...oh." He turned around. "I'm sorry."  
You sighed and pulled your shirt over your head quickly. "It's okay now." You busied yourself and put all the blankets on the bed again.  
"You know, I have people to do that." Seto said, completely recovered.  
You nodded, hiding your face, which was still red, behind your hair. "Teshime is waiting for you downstairs." He said soberly, before taking a few steps towards you.  
You turned and looked him in his eyes. "Okay then, I'll get out of here." You made it for the door quickly, with your eyes lowered, but he stuck out his arm and caught you when you passed him. "Hwah?" Your eyes went wide. _"What?"_

From Seto's POV:  
After passing Chiro in the hall, you heard a familiar voice downstairs. _"Great."_  
You thought about going back to your office, and ignoring him, but you had to be sure, and you wanted to see why he would be here.  
You carefully walked downstairs, and of course, there he was.  
Herouke Teshime. God, you hated him.  
He's accused you of being a manipulative bastard. You've accused him of being a pedophile.  
You mentally groaned. "Hey, Kaiba, Where are you hiding CJ from me?!" He called, when he saw you on the stairs.  
"Far away from people like you." You sneered.  
"Well, go get her for me, we need to go." He grinned, kowing just how much his happiness pissed you off.  
You sighed, and walked back up the stairs. You found her room easy enough, it was the only one with the door open. "Why is Herouke Teshime here-?" You called and walked into her room.  
You were taken back. She had changed out of your clothes. Mostly. She was shirtless. The second she heard your voice she froze, but turned her head. Slowly she opened her eyes and her face was red and she screamed "OH MY GOD."  
She tugged a blanket off the bed and covered herself. "I-I...oh." You turned around after you realized that you haven't yet. You were too busy looking at her. You were a healthy teenager, after all.  
A couple seconds later you heard her shaky voice. "It's okay now." You turned back around and she was making the bed. "You know, I have people to do that."  
She nodded, keeping her head down, but kept smoothing out the comforter. "Teshime is waiting for you." You mumbled and clenched your fists. You never wanted to say that, ever again.  
You couldn't stand the thought of her being with him, even if it wasn't romantically, it didn't matter. You hated it. She looked in your eyes, and you looked into hers. She had the lightest, most beautiful eyes and her cheeks were flushed. She was the image of innocence.  
"Okay then, I'll get out of here." Something inside of you told you to scream; _"DONT. DONT GO. DONT BE WITH HIM. STAY HERE." _Needless to say, you kept that inside.  
She walked passed you, but you didn't want her to go. Even if your pride had kept you from telling her. You stuck out your arm to block her path.  
"Hwah?" She made the oddest noises. She looked up at you. "What?"  
"Do you know how old he is?" You asked.  
"Who, Herouke?" She asked so sweetly.  
You nodded, looking back at her, searching for anything in her eyes. There was no guilt.  
"Yeea, he's 23, isn't he?" She was so innocent, and soft. Her stomach was against your arm. Innocent, soft and warm.  
"I just, I don't want you to be with him." You managed to breathe.  
She giggled a bit. "That's what he said about you." Her smile shocked you. _"How could she be smiling? She hanging around with a much older man, and no guilt?"_ You sighed and let your arm fall.

After a few moments of silence, Chiro finally spoke up, "He's waiting, I have to go." You grabbed her arm and she turned to you again, shocked and bemused.  
You let all of your restraints go.

Back to Your POV:  
He grabbed your arm, keeping you from leaving. That's the second time. You looked back at him, wondering what he was doing.  
He let your arm go. "I'm sorry."  
That's the second time he's said "sorry," too.  
"For what?" You asked, completely clueless, but then he wrapped his arms around your small waist. "Seto?" You didn't know what else to say, you kept your arms in front of you chest and looked up into Seto's eyes. Searching for an answer, but he pulled your body close to his.  
He leaned in and pressed his lips against yours. You were too shocked to respond at first, but instincts, or whatever, took over. You kissed back. You didn't know why.  
_"God, why is this happening?"  
"What is even happening?"  
"He's a good kisser."  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
"Kissing."  
"It's not good for you."  
"Yes it is, stoppit, I like this."_  
You were arguing in your head, but on the outside you felt so weightless. He kissed you long, and nice. You could taste his passion and longing, but he didn't push you, his lips softly pressing themselves against yours with just the right amount of pressure. His arms clung to you, keeping you extremely warm.  
_"But, why?"_  
You wrapped your arms around his neck, which was pretty far up there. He was so tall. You kept you arms draped on his shoulders, tight enough to show you didn't want to let go. You ran you hands through his hair and played with the tips of it, twirling them around you fingers. He finally broke the kiss. You made some kind of noise, a whimper and he took it as _"Please don't stop." _You both gulped down air before urgently connecting your lips again. Your lips parted and you welcomed the entrance of his tongue. One of his hands released your waist and cupped your cheek. You whimpered again, unsure where you liked his hand more. You two played with each other's tongue and you smiled against his lips. His hand moved from your cheek to the back of your neck, running his hands through your sandy blonde hair. Your hands found themselves on his shoulders squeezing gently. Your long kisses turned into short frequent ones. _"Where's all of this coming from?" _You had managed to put together an actually thought, but it didn't even matter. Both of his hands were now on your hips, keeping you close, desperately. You lips were covered with his, when you slowed down a bit. _"Where __is__ all of this coming from?" _Your hands that were roaming his chest through his shirt had stopped.  
That's when reality struck. You broke the kiss and pushed him away, unsuccessfully.  
"Chiro?" Seto cupped your cheek again, "Chiro, what-?" But his am was still firmly placed around your hip.  
"Seto, stop." You breathed, trying to wriggle free.  
"Don't go with him." Seto stated. Out of any one else, those words would've seemed like pleadings. His face was red and his breathing was strained, like yours.  
"Is that all what that was all about?" you asked, offended, breathlessly.. _"Was it really? Did he kiss you only for you to not like Herouke?"  
"Who says I like Herouke like THAT?"_  
"Chiro, no." Seto said, distraught. "I...I just..."  
"I have to go." You said and literally ran out of the room.  
_"He's not going to stop me for a third time."_

You didn't stop running until you were at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Herouke!" You called, completely out of breath. "Sorry, let's go."  
Mokuba looked at you curiously, but clung to your waist. "Bye. Come back soon."  
_"Sorry, Mokie. I don't think so." _You thought to yourself. "Kay," You forced a smile and lead Herouke out the door. "See you later." You called back to Mokuba.  
When you got outside you took in a deep breath.  
"What?" Herouke looked at you carefully.  
"What do you mean, 'what?'?" You asked him.  
"What's wrong? You seem...distruaght. Oh, and Mokuba told me about you fainting. You're okay now, right?" He genuinely seemed concerned.  
"Yeah, I'm fine Herouke." You forced another smile.  
"If you're not okay, then I can call you a cab, I walked here, I didn't know how sick you were." Herouke offered.  
_"Why wouldn't Seto want me to be with Herouke? He's so nice and caring."  
"Maybe jealousy?"  
"NO."  
"But he kissed you." _You got annoyed at the irritating voice in your head.  
"No, Herouke, I'm fine. Okay?" You started walking ahead of him to prove him that you were honest. "Beside, if I get tired I can get you to carry me, right?"  
He laughed.  
You turned away from him and sighed. _"Jesus...this is gonna be a reallllllly long day."_  
As you and Herouke walked down the streets, his arm was around your waist. You pretended not to care about it.  
You tried to act like yourself, forcing yourself to smile, and Herouke didn't seem to notice.  
He spun you around a couple times. "You know, we don't have school this friday..." His fingers intwined with yours and he pushed you infront of him, but pulled you back, before you realized what you was happening to you. "You wanna go see that movie?"  
You were against his chest. _"Why did he have to ask now?"_  
"What movie?" You faked.  
"Horton Hears a Who?" He smiled against your ear walking slowly behind you.  
"Sure." You heard the happiness, but you certainly didn't feel it. "Right after work? 5?"  
He nodded against your cheek.

Seto's POV:  
After she ran out of the room, you heard some mumbling from downstairs. You didn't move. Her lips had left you breathless.  
"Goddamnit." You murmered and clenched your fists.  
_"What did you thing was going to happen? You think she would've just stayed with you forever or something? You think she was going to be yours? Do you even know if you want that? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"_  
You punched the bed beside you. Nothing good came out of that kiss.  
Or was it _those kisses_?  
Now she's off somewhere with Teshime, doing God know what, and she'll probably never forgive you.  
Now that you think of it, You weren't that much different then Teshime. You were both adults, Chiro is still considered a child.  
But she's so mature, not physically of course, she is so tiny, but mentally. She's been through a lot. You still don't know exactly _what_ she's been through, and every time you tried to find out, she left you with little answers and more questions.  
_"And apparently, more urges."_ You groaned.  
You started listing the things you did know about her:  
_Her name is Chiro (Something that starts with a J) Haru.  
She's 16.  
She's scared of heights.  
Her birthday is November 25th.  
She used to live in a "hick-town" Fidelity  
She works at "Kenta's Custom Costumes."  
She attends Nightly classes._  
The voice in your head laughed at you. _"Good work detective, but you forgot to add: GOOD KISSER to that list."_


	13. Tipping

**Minute Maid& Champagne  
**Disclaimer: I ALMOST own YuGiOh, but not all.

* * *

Friday Morning:  
Every day since then, you've avoided Seto. You went out for lunch for Seto with Mokuba like always, but you sent Mokuba up to Seto alone, while you waited downstairs in the lobby.  
When you went to school, Herouke would flip your hair and play around, just like always.  
This morning was like every other day. You kept your mind busy, always planning.  
The movie was an hour and a half, so the movie should be over around 6:30. Herouke said he'd take you somewhere casual to have a bite to eat, so you figured the latest you could be home was 8 or 9ish.  
You didn't have to be at work until 10. Maybe earlier, Erica was going to curl your hair before you had to work. She was so nice.  
"If I ever get out of this mess, I'll find a way to make her model." You promised yourself.  
Your day at Kenta's was pretty uneventful. More people were coming in, since it was getting closer to Halloween, but it was still only like, three or four people a day.  
Mokuba was especially hyper today.  
"What's wrong with you?" He whined.  
"Nothing," You smiled, genuinely. You've already forgotten about the kiss. "Why? What would be wrong?"  
"You haven't seen Seto in a while..." He frowned.  
"Oh Mokie." You sighed and ruffled his hair from behind the counter.  
"But I thought you guys were getting along?" He had such puppy eyes.  
"Okay, let me explain this to you. I'm water, he's fire. We don't mix."  
He stared at you blankly. You hopped over the counter and sat cross-legged next to him.  
You sighed again, tapping your fingers against your lips in thought. "I'm Minute Maid, he's Champagne."  
"But-" Mokuba opened and closed his mouth.  
"Listen to meeee." You whined, shaking him gently by the shoulders. "We are two completely opposite, different people, okay?"  
Mokuba ran his fingers through his long hair. "Fine, but will you at least you come with me and give Seto his lunch today? Actually go up to the office?"  
You pursed your lips and agreed, slowly.  
You really, really, didn't want to go, but you figured it would make Mokie happy, and it would hopefully get him off your back for a while.  
After ordering your typical order you and Mokie set off for Kaiba Corp. You'd think the people at Starbucks would be used to your dress by now.  
_"Why does he care so much about me and Seto?"  
"Mrraaaahhh, maybe because he cares about both of you, he wants you two, to be together?"  
"Maybe?"  
"Nawh."_  
You kept thinking and pursing your lips, while you were in the elevator. You had almost forgotten about how scary it is being so high up.  
Ugh, Seto's office doors loomed.  
You stomach twisted, as Mokuba opened the door.  
"Good Afternooooon!" Mokie cheered.  
You plastered on a fake smile, but it fell off quickly.  
Seto looked messier then usual. "Can we talk?" His eyes locked onto yours.  
_"No hello or even a grunt. That must be good news."_ Sarcasm is a new hobby of your Voice of Reason, or Insanity. You could hardly tell them apart anymore. You froze, Mokuba nudged your stomach before setting the coffee on Seto's desk.  
"I'll go check on that, uhm... one thing." Mokuba said slyly.  
_"Don't leave me."  
"What's the worse that can happen?"  
"HE COULD KISS ME AGAIN."  
"Why would that be bad?"  
"Stop it. Shut u-"_  
You snapped out of your thoughts, startled by the sound of Mokuba closing the doors behind you.  
"What do you need to talk to me about?" You asked slowly, uncomfortably, and crossed your arms.  
_"Just PLEASE stay behind your desk. I'll stay right here."_

"Listen Chiro," Seto started to stand up from behind his desk.  
"I don't want to hear it." You kept your arms crossed tightly across your chest.  
"Damn it, Chiro." he pushed his chair back. "Why do you purposely go against me?!"  
You were shocked at his outburst. You were so used to his calm demeanor, but you retaliated. "Why are you so interested in my life?"  
His shoulders sagged. "I don't know..." You kept eye contact. "You just appear out of nowhere and walk into my life, how can I not be interested? I know nothing about you!" He walked around his desk.  
_"No, no, no, no, no."_  
You backed up one step for every step he made towards you. You were going into "Flight mode." God, you wanted so desperately to run out.  
"Do you still go around with Teshime?" He asked, finally stopping his advances.  
You huffed. "Yes, and it's none of your business."  
Seto was shocked. You were shocked. You felt like a cowering little abused dog on the inside, but you've managed to come across almost courageous.  
"You don't know him." Seto said simply, regaining his posture.  
"YOU don't know him!" You raised your voice, but regretted it. "What are you doing, Seto?" You asked him, pushing the envelope. You smirked after seeing his smirk fall off.  
"I'm just trying to help." He said defensively.  
"Did you think you were helping when you kissed me?" You raised your voice again. It kind of felt good.  
His face turned red. "You kissed back."  
Now you felt the blood rush to your face.  
"Chiro..." Seto took two steps towards you. You counted. His legs were so long. You snapped your head back up when you felt his hand on your arm.  
"What are you gonna do?" You asked quietly.  
He pursed his lips. Your face got even hotter. "What have you done with Teshime."  
It dawned on you. "Really, Seto?!" You were appalled. "Are you jealous of Teshime?! What kind of person do you think I am? What? You think I've lost it to hi-?"  
He grabbed your shoulder. "Chiro, no!" His temper was rising, but you were completely oblivious to that.  
You slapped him. The room became silent. "Don't touch me!" Your voice echoed in his office. "Jesus, Seto…" You breathed.  
His grip on your shoulders loosened and his hands fell to his sides. His eyes glared into yours, but you simply stared back, void of emotion, you had wiped them all away. You weren't going to let him in. You bit your lip and nearly tore the apron like thing on your dress. You couldn't think of anything to say to him.  
You turned and walked out of his office.  
You left the building without Mokuba. You should've waited for him, but you wanted to get out. The rest of the day went by quickly. Mokuba returned to Kenta's and asked and asked and asked about what went on in Seto's office. You just told him that, "He's Champagne, I'm Minute Maid."  
You ran home after work to get ready. You had just enough time to brush your hair, the wind had tore it around quite a bit. Your bell rang and you ran too your door.  
"Lets go?" Herouke smiled as you opened your door.  
"Yeah, yeah." You locked your door behind you. You offered you his arm, and you took it, smiling.

During the movie, Herouke started off slowly. He'd play with your fingers, then with your hair.  
About half way through the movie he put his hand under your chin and tilted your face to him.  
You giggled.  
Then it would start over again.  
When the movie was over, he took you to the same sushi stand as the night you first met. You dug in your pockets for some money, but Herouke grabbed your wrist.  
"This is a DATE." He said smiling. "I'll pay." So he did.  
You two took your time. You fed him sushi and he fed you. He kept trying to kiss you, but you would just giggle and discourage him.  
Right before you started up the stairs, Herouke swooped you up in his arms.  
You squealed. "Oh, Misss CJ you're a real tough cookie!" He sprinted up the stairs.  
"I don't know what your talking about." You grinned. Even if you felt horrible on the inside, he could cheer you up. And you felt especially guilty because of it. He stopped at your door, but didn't let you down. "Well, I do believe this is my stop." You said humbly.  
"This one?" He spun you around so you faced his door.  
"NOPE!" You scrambled down off of him and unlocked your door in record time. "G'Night, Oh, Chaming one!" You screamed before slamming your door. You heard him laughing.

It was 8:49 and you started getting ready for work. Erica got to work by 9 and you didn't need to start to work until 10.  
You changed into your skimpy uniform. It was pretty much a skimpy bikini with long gloves, long boots, and a longish, but tight jacket. You threw on a trench coat over it all, and brushed your hair one last time.  
You turned off your lights and slowly unlocked and opened your door. You peaked around it to make your no one was around.  
The coast was clear so you ran downstairs and out your apartment complex.  
It was about a twenty minute walk to the Hotel Song. You walked briskly and cut the time down to about fifteen. You used the back entrance and saw the mess of the back stage.  
"Erica!" You called.  
"BABY!" She tackled you in a hug. She was smoking. "Come on, I've got the curling iron in the bathroom." She pulled you by the sleeve.  
"How long is this gonna take?" You asked shyly looking around the bathroom.  
"Oh, I don't know," She blew a smoke ring in the mirror. "I think you'd look good with just the ends curled. That'll only take a couple of minutes. I'll do a good job though," She winked. "That might take _fifteen_ minutes though, and you know, I charge by the _SECOND_." She pulled your hair out from your collar.  
"Why are you wearing this?" She was annoyed and tugged off your trench coat. You cringed and covered yourself, blood rushing to your face. She tapped your arm. "Oh come on, it's not like you have anything to be ashamed of."  
"I just don't like it..." You looked at yourself in the mirror.  
Erica pinched you waist and winked at you in the mirror.  
She waited for the iron to get hot, while chatting you up.  
"You know that one guy I told you about once? Yeah, well, he's finally here! He tips the best, You wouldn't believe it, C.J...!" She curled your hair as you stared in the mirror.

Erica flipped your hair and ran her fingers through it. "FLAWLESS!" She grinned, doing her Jeffree Star impersonation.  
"Oh, I'm far from flawless, Jeffree." You giggled and pretended to be so modest.  
She put her hands on her hips. "Well if you wanna be like that, le's go some place public and throw it down. That way my face can be plastered all over the internet news articles by the morning."  
You laughed at her and she pretended to choke you. "DONT LAUGH AT ME! IM A STAR!"  
"YOU'RE BEAUTIFULL!" You screamed, with her hands around your throat.  
"Damn right." She grinned, releasing you and flipped her strawberry blonde hair.  
"Vinyl black stilettos and pink sunglasses. Blue eye shadow, everything perfectly matches!" She sang, as she skipped out of the bathroom. "OH BY THE WAY!" She ran back into the bathroom, more like ran _into _you, actually. "FOUNSHA-SAN IS COMING TONIGHT! LIKE TONIGHT TONIGHT! FORGOT IF I SPECIFIED OR NOT."

"Well, you specified..." You grumbled as she helped you off the floor.


	14. Drunk in Action

**Minute Maid& Champagne  
**Disclaimer: I don't own. Nope.

* * *

  
"That's the guy you were talking about before?" You asked. You were interested, if he tipped as well as Erica says. She nodded as you both walked out of the bathroom and glanced at the clock. It was a little before 10, so you both clocked in and started getting ready to open.  
While you were making sure the tables were clean Erica snuck up behind you.  
"I think you should know that Founsha-san is kind of into lesbians."  
"WHAT?! Jesus, Erica, you scared the shit out of me." You sighed. "If you kiss me just for a tip, then I'll have to slap you." You threatened mischievous grin on your face.  
She grinned, "Why would I KISS you? I'll leave that to SATAN."  
"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT?!" She was getting crazy. She walked you over to the door and turned on the neon OPEN sign.  
"Look, this one time, I hugged a girl and Founsha-san gave us both fifty bucks."  
Your eyes went wide. "Are you serious?! What does this kid do? Where does he get that kinda money?"  
She waved her hands like she was waving away a fly. "He works for advertising, and he just got back from America." You nodded. "He'll come around 11. Just follow my lead, and we might get a hundred bucks, plus. Easy!"  
You smiled, shyly. "Yes ma'm."

Friday is the busiest day of the week. Derek came every day anyway, but on Friday he brought friends.  
"CccccccccJAY! We neeeeeeeeeed some morre sakeyyyy!"  
"COMING!" You grabbed a sake bottle from the backstage fridge and weaved through the other tables.  
"Oh CCCCCCJJJJJJJAY." Derek moaned and clung onto your waist. "When did you cuuuurl your haiiir?"  
You patted his hair. "Just today, can you let go of me?"  
"UHHHHH NO..." He shook his head against your stomach.  
"What if your friends get thirsty? Who will get them some more sake?" You talked to him like he was a child. You had gotten used dealing with Derek when he's wasted.  
"HEY DEREK! SHARE THIS GIRL WITH US!" One of his friends yelled.  
"Hi guys." You smiled and waved at them. Fake. "How much has he drank tonight?"  
"EVERYTHING!" One of the others one yelled.  
_"Obviously not, you're almost as drunk as him."_ You scoffed mentally.  
"Hey you wanna play patty cake?!" You asked him suddenly  
"Twaaaa?" He let go of your waist and put his hands up.  
You slapped his hands and briskly walked away.  
"Jayyyyyy..."  
"Poooor Derek. I'll be back!" You called over your shoulder. "Beh."

In an Hour:  
"ONE DRINK!" Founsha-san was very commanding.  
He was about 50 and had graying hair and a 5 o' clock shadow, maybe he was starting to grow a beard, but right now, he was trying to get you to have a shot.  
"I'm only 16..." You said shyly.  
Founsha-san was already a little buzzed. "SO?! You say you WALK home? So at least you won't be _DRINKING_ AND _DRIVING_."  
Apparently his business trip to America went well. _"And he's so sharp, too. What logical thinking."_  
Erica, who's had her arm in yours, whispered in your ear, "Just have a sip, it'll make him happy."  
You slowly took the shot glasses from Founsha-san and downed it.  
It burned your throat, but smiled through it.  
Founsha-san and his table cheered.  
For the rest of the night, he ordered for you to take drinks and after a while you became numb to the burning.  
The Medic Droid came over on the P.A. You started swaying your hips without noticing it, but then Founsha-san and his group started screaming for you and Erica to dance.  
Erica looked at you, asking for permission. You smiled, not really feeling anything, so she gripped your waist and you loosely wrapped your arms around her shoulders.  
You two danced, not anything you thought was too dirty, but then again, you were under the influence and couldn't think straight.  
The group of men cheered and whooped.  
When the song was over you guys stopped. You took a bow and Erica laughed at you.  
Founsha gestured for you to get closer and he started counting out fifty dollar bills. Your eyes went wide as he shoved three of them in yours and Erica's tops. You squealed and ran your fingers through his hair. _"Icckkk…"_  
The rest of the night went by like that, you kept on drinking, you kept on dancing with Erica, and you kept getting fifty dollar tips.  
By the time 'The Hotel Song' was closing, around 2 in the morning, Founsha-san and his party were the only ones left. Erica was calling him a taxi, and you were leaning on a table.  
You felt horrible and happy at the same time, you couldn't understand anything right now.  
"CJ do you need a cab, too?" Erica rested her hand on your shoulder in a caring way.  
"Nawhhhhhh." You smiled at her. "My apartment isn't that far away, I can make it."  
You looked into your eyes and you stared back. She was worried for you, but you didn't know why. You were perfectly fine.  
"Alright, but lemme go get your jacket. Stay here."  
You hummed and danced, counting your tips. Three hundred dollars in fifty dollar bills.  
Erica helped you put your jacket on, and walked you to the door. "Be careful, CJ Don't go wandering around any dark alleys."  
You grinned. "DON'T YOU KNOW ME?!" You called as you skipped away.  
You started walking in the general direction of your apartment complex. You were thinking aloud, mostly about Seto for some reason. His lips were so soft.  
"Why did I stop him?" You asked yourself softly. "He doesn't want me to be with Herouke, but couldn't he just say that? Why did he kiss me? Why did I make him stop?"  
You sighed and shook your head violently. "NONE OF THAT." You skipped a bit to shake off the bad feeling in your stomach.  
Somehow you've managed to steer away from your original route and started towards Kaiba's house. You don't know how, but you didn't care. You decided you needed to talk to him anyway.  
You rang his doorbell twice, maybe three times, you lost count. "Whatever." You heard some faint footsteps from inside and the door swung open. You didn't realize that you were leaning on it, until the door was replaced by a chest.  
"SETO KAIBA!" You screamed and pushed off him.  
"Chiro?!" He grabbed your shoulders. What's...? Come inside."

From Seto's POV:  
The doorbell rang in the middle of your typing. Twice. You forgot about it, since it was around 2:15ish. Then two more times. You clicked file, save and headed downstairs. You passed Mokuba's room and he was still sleeping, the doorbell hadn't woke him up.  
When you opened the door Chiro fell onto your chest. Were you dreaming?  
"SETO KAIBA!" She squealed, she was slurring her speech.  
"Chiro?!" You grabbed her by the shoulder to steady her and you could only see the top of her head, her hair was curled. "What's...?" You tired to think of the right question, but your thoughts were jumbled. "Come inside."  
You pulled her inside. She laughed and squealed. "NOT SO ROUGH SETO!" You were about to put your hand over her mouth, she was going to wake Mokie.  
"Your drunk." You told her simply.  
She wandered around your kitchen aimlessly in a trench coat and boots. "Chiro?" You tried to get her attention.  
She spun around playfully, "Hwaahhh?" She smiled sleepily.  
"What are you-?" You started to ask but, Chiro put up her finger to silence you. You were shocked at yourself for obeying.  
"I need to talk to you." She said softly, like no one else was supposed to hear. She started walking towards you in long, deliberate strides until you could feel her body brush against yours. You caught your breath. She smelled like alcohol and smoke. "What do you want from me Seto?" She said in her soft voice. She was swaying and holding her trench coat closed. Before you could answer, she put her hands on your cheeks. Your face burned as soon as her hands let go of her coat, it parted and you could see another, smaller jacket barely covering a bikini and her boots went up to her thighs.  
You knew it, she wasn't innocent.

"If you want sex, you could get that from anyone, huh?" You met her eyes and you felt uncontrollable anger inside.  
"Why are you wearing that?" You asked as calmly as you could manage. She smiled at you, with her glazed eyes. "For who? Why?" You felt you hands turn into fists.  
You couldn't stand the idea of her being with anyone.  
_"Anyone besides you?"_  
_"I don't need your shit."_  
Her hands fell from your face, and immediately you missed her touch. She reached into her top and pulled out a wad of cash.  
"I hate this." She said, holding up her money. "I need it, but I hate that I need it."  
You grabbed her shoulders. "Why?" You almost yelled.  
She wasn't even fazed by your behavior. "You need air to breath and food to live." She smiled so sadly. "I need this to breath. I need this to live."  
You loosened your grasp on her. "Tell me, Chiro." You were reaching your point. Why was she hiding everything from you?  
"Can't you figure it out? I thought you were so smart. Am I that mysterious?" She smirked. "You tell me, Seto. Why did you kiss me?"  
You let your hands fall. Chiro grabbed them and played with your fingers. "I'm too much trouble for what I'm worth, you know that?" She tilted her hand and lowered her eyes.  
"Chiro..." You were taken back by her question. "Chiro I don't know why, okay?"  
"Not good enough." She said louder now, but still playing with your hands.  
"I didn't like the thought of you being with Teshime, is all." You explained.  
"I knew it." She said softly and looked up at you. Her eyes was brighter and she was pronouncing her words more clearly. "You don't like Herouke and you don't want him to be happy with me?"  
"No." You said quickly. Her hands had stopped playing with yours, but you entwined your fingers with hers, not wanting to let go. "I don't want you to be with him. I need you with me."  
Her eyes went wide. "Seto, no." She bit her lip, "No, Seto, I can't, I just..."  
You couldn't stand it, "Is this what you want?"  
She let out a long breath. "Can I have a Tylenol?"  
You let go of her hands, and felt strangely out of touch with everything. "Yeah," You walked into your kitchen and got her a Tylenol with a glass of water. When you walked back into the living room, Chiro had her back to you, and her head was tilted back. She was taking in slow breaths. You walked around her and saw tears flowing down her cheeks. She kept blinking them away. "Chiro?" You didn't know what was going on and you hated that feeling. She stared in your eyes and you could see all of her emotions jumbled in her eyes. She was as confused as you. She grabbed the water out of your hands and gulped it down with the Tylenol. You stood closer to her and ran your hands down her arms, trying to calm her down.  
"Seto, I'm sober now." She said softly. You believed her.  
"Chiro, I'm sorry, It's okay. What's wrong?" You had no idea what you were talking about but you said it to comfort her.  
"I want this." Chiro said simply and tipped toed. You felt her warmth and her lips, against yours.

Your POV Again:  
"Can I have a Tylenol?" God, you felt horrible. And wonderfully weightless. Seto had his hands around yours, helping you maintain the feeling of being alive. What is he doing to you? He must've left to go get whatever you asked for. Your hands felt cold and alone. You felt like you were going to throw up and that feeling suddenly reminded you of the horrible feeling you would get all the time, back in Fidelity. You felt tears welling up, so you looked up at Seto's high ceiling and blinked them away.  
"What is happening to me?" you whispered, barely audible even to yourself. You finally got control of your breathing when Seto came back into the room. You heard him behind you, then you saw him, concerned? He stood in front of you with a pill and some water. "Chiro?" He asked. You hate that name. You're glad you told him, because when he says your name, it's so different then all the other times you've heard that name.  
It's always been harsh, commanding, and mean. But with Seto, your name came out so soft and caring. You looked straight into his eyes. He was worried.  
_"About me?"_ No, can't be.


	15. Sleep

**Minute Maid& Champagne  
**Disclaimer: I wish I owned, but I also wish for unicorns and fluffies.

* * *

  
You grabbed the water and the pill and downed it. You clenched the empty glass. Seto took another step closer to you, running his hands down your arms in a calming way. _"How can he be like this?"_ You thought, closing your eyes and enjoying his touch. _"Why can't he be mean? I wouldn't like him so much if he were mean."_ You opened your eyes slowly to meet Seto's eyes. "Seto, I'm sober now." You were getting there, at least. The buzz had gone away, but so had most of the nausea. "Chiro, I'm sorry, It's okay. What's wrong?"  
"I want this." You said simply, not daring to look away. You had to lean up on your tiptoes, but you somehow managed to bring your lips to his. He was warm and soft, like you remembered. You wrapped your arms around his neck, desperate to be close to him. He pulled you towards him with one arm while his other hand cupped your cheek. You had started crying again, but he kept wiping them away. Your sweet innocent kisses were being replaced with long slow kisses an you let the glass fall from your hands. When you separated you looked into his eyes through your tears. You felt connected. His fingers ran through your hair and while your hands were busy playing with the collar of his shirt. Seto broke off the kisses so you looked at him, expectantly. His hands fell from your hair and grasped your face. You put your hands over his. "Chiro," The name didn't sting at all, like it did before. "Chiro, it's late, do you want to stay here for the night?" You nodded. He grabbed your hand and lead you up the stairs. You stomach was tossing inside, even worse then before.  
_"MAKING UP YOUR FUCKING MIND, JESUS."_ You stumbled, only once and Seto caught you. He said nothing until he sat you down on the bed you had last time and he was sitting next to you. He kissed your cheeks and cleared his throat. "If you need anything, you should know where to find me." He stood up and looked down at you with restrained eyes. "I'll go get you some pajamas." His mood has changed, it was a slight change, but you noticed it.  
_"Maybe he was just horny, but then realized that he would never want to have sex with a drunk virgin,"_ laughed the voice in your head. It was particularly annoying since your head was already throbbing. You bent over with your head between your knees. You felt so horrible so you managed to stumble into the bathroom. You threw up. You tried keeping your hair out of your face, but you were shaking too badly. You couldn't see, but you couldn't figure out whether it was because you had your eyes shut or because the tears were in your way. "Chiro?!" Seto pulled your hair back and rubbed your back. You spat, trying to get the horrible taste out of your mouth. "I'll go get you some more water."

Seto's POV:  
She had been drinking.  
_"Haha, INTOXICATING?"_  
_"I really fucking hate you."_

You walked down the hall into your bedroom and grabbed some sweats and a tee. They would be way too big. You tossed them over your arm as you headed back towards Chiro's room. _"I can't kiss her anymore."_ You swore to yourself, _"I can't control myself when I'm around her. I should always be in control. Besides, what if she really wasn't sober? I could never take advantage of her."_ You shook your head, unsure of what to make all of this. Chiro was so confusing, and you didn't know how to interpret what she made you feel. As you got closer to her room you heard her crying and the sound of vomiting. "Oh godd," You ran into her bathroom and saw her kneeling in front of the toilet, shaking. "Chiro?!" You rushed to her and pulled her hair out of her face after setting her clothes on the sink. You knelt beside her and ran your hand up and down her back, trying to soothe her. _"Oh God. Does she need a doctor?"_ "I'll go get you some more water." You hurried downstairs. When you passed the living room you somehow noticed the glass you gave her was on the floor.  
_"Now, I wonder when that happened,"_ sneered the voice in your head. You picked it up and brought it into the kitchen. It was dark, but you didn't turn on the lights. You didn't need to. You rinsed out the glass and filled it with some cool water then rushed back upstairs. You found her where you had left her, but she seemed to be a little better. She was still in front of the toilet, but she was sitting and running her fingers through her hair. "Chiro?" You called. She twisted her head to see you, her wide eyes scared. "Oh," She looked down and wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand. You walked slowly and knelt beside her again. _"I wonder if she's been eating well, like the doctor told her to."_ "Here," You offered her the glass. She took it with a shaky hand and took a sip. She spit it out into the toilet. "Are you going to be okay?" You asked quietly. She nodded. "I'll be fine," She took another sip before saying, "Can you give me a phone?" You stood up again, "Yeah, here are some pajamas, by the way." You grabbed them and offer them to Chiro and she took them, silently.

Later in Your POV:  
_You were in a tree, watching the younger you playing with a slightly older boy in your backyard. You seemed so happy. He was giving you piggyback rides and you kept messing with his hair. A crash came from inside your home, sending chills down your spine. "Run away." You told yourself. You somehow wound up standing right next to younger you and the boy. "CHIRO?!" The younger you cringed at the sound of a horrid voice.  
_You awoke, thank God, from that nightmare, before you had to really face your past. You don't remember changing into the pajamas, you just remember Seto returning your hug and saying goodnight. You groaned. Now your stomach wasn't hurting, but your head was. You felt the urge to open a window and get some fresh air, so as you were pushing open the window, you suddenly remembered your fear of heights.  
"Oh Jesus!" You fell backwards and lost your balance. "Ugggghhhh..." You rubbed your forehead, crawled back into your bed. You were starting to get used to this bed  
A nice breeze tossed your hair around as you sat upright in bed. You had called Kenta, telling him that you won't be coming into work tomorrow. You might've if Teshime came to pick you up and drive you back, but you were going to have a major headache and walking down busy, loud streets was not a recommended thing to do under those circumstances. Besides, you didn't necessarily want to talk to him now. The fact that he was your teacher and romantically interested in you was enough for any girl, but once you through Seto into the mess, everything gets jumbled and mashed up. It all pretty much, goes straight to hell. Your temples were piercing your brain and you felt like you were on fire.

"I wonder if the Kaiba residence has any saltines." You stood up slowly, trying not to over do it. You got to the top of the staircase with little trouble, but the thought of stumbling and snapping your spinal cord immediately kept you from going anywhere. "Should I get Seto?" You pondered. _"Haha, what would I say? 'I'm hungry. Feed me.'?"_ You didn't care, you were going to find him. He's probably had enough of you for one night, but you would try your luck. Mostly all you wanted was to mute out the throbbing of your head with the beating of his heart as you slept on his chest. That would be ideal. You smiled, and started walking back to Seto's office. Across the hall, four doors down.  
As expected, there was the glow of computers coming from behind the door, but the clicking wasn't there. You peeked around the door, and saw Seto just staring at his laptop. You opened the door a little farther, until Seto finally noticed you, "Chiro," He was a little shocked. "Is something wrong?"  
You shook your head. Lie. You walked into the room, taking slow steps, "I just…" You were at a loss of words.  
Seto got up from his seat and was about to come help you, but you shook your head, "You're working, aren't you?" you teased.  
He opened his mouth but then shut it, his face blank.  
"I guess you've had enough of me for one night, haven't you?"  
"What? Chiro…" He walked around his desk until he was by your side. You leaned you head against his chest. "My head won't stop… I can't sleep." You said after a few breaths. "I wanted to sleep with you," You laughed a little. "But you know, damn chastity belt and all…" You felt Seto tense a bit after you said the first part, but then started stroking your arms. "You need me to sleep?" he asked.  
"I think." You bit your lip, feeling so very vulnerable.  
You felt his chest rise and fall. You raised one of your hands and found his heartbeat. It was nice and steady and you clutched his shirt, silently damning it for muffling the sound. You felt your hair being played with. "Hmph," Seto?

Seto placed his hand under your chin, forcing you to look up at him. He wasn't smiling, but…  
He pressed his lips against yours. Sweetly, almost...Loveingly. Like the kind of kiss you would see at an airport, or bus stops, movies. In one swift movement he took you up in his arms, bridal style, went back behind his desk and sat. "Get comfortable," He said flatly.  
You were in his lap, a very comfortable place to be in itself, but you positioned yourself so that you could hear his heart. You smiled. That's all you wanted. You lifted one arm to rest on his shoulder. His one arm as wrapped around your entire body keeping you warm, while his other hand started typing and clicking away. It was wonderful, but to top it off, right before you drifted off, you felt Seto kiss your forehead. "Night, Chiro," This was ideal.

From Seto's POV:  
She finished calling her employer and handing you back your mobile. She was still kneeling on the floor with her pajamas, or rather your old clothes, in her lap. She buried her face in her hands. You knelt by her, unsure what to do, you've never had to deal with Mokuba drinking too much, unexpectedly she fell onto your chest.  
"Hmph," You grabbed her shoulder and looked carefully at her sleeping face. It didn't take much to lift her up into your arms. You sighed and laid her down on her bed.  
_"She's going to freeze in that, you know."_ Voice reminded you. _"A warm change of clothes is in the bathroom." _You sighed. And retrieved said clothes. Her face was a little red still, but she looked like you supposed she would if she was just sleeping, normally. You brushed some hair out of her face, before carefully removing the trench coat. You gulped. You are a healthy teen, after all. Then came of her boots. You set them down by the bed. Next off was the smaller jacket, or excuse for a jacket. This one was a lot harder, you didn't want her to wake up in the middle of you undressing her, she does slap pretty hard. You carefully lifted her up off the bed with one hand and peeled off this last article, very carefully. You half folded it together with her trench coat and set that on the night stand.  
You couldn't help but stare at her, almost completely exposed. Your fists tightened, _"Why is she doing this to herself? Why won't any one help her?"_ She shivered reminding you about the reason you started undressing her to begin with. _"No. It was not just to see her like this."  
"You sure, you seem to like the view..."  
"I fucking hate you."  
_You pulled the baggy tee over her head and managed to get her arms through the sleeves. She stirred, but didn't awaken. You sighed and next were the pants. They were much easier. "Mmnnph." She gasped in her sleep, and you thought, for sure, she would wake up, but she just shivered again. You picked her back up, tossed the blankets aside, placed her on the mattress, and covered her up. She made another noise.  
You smiled and brushed some hair out of her eyes again. She was just like a child.

Unfortunately, when you went back to your office, her childish demeanor was the only thing you could think about. _"Are you really falling for her?"_  
_"No, it's much too soon to tell."  
"But you care for her, and she cares about you?"  
"That doesn't mean anything. How do you know she likes me?"  
_The voice laughed. _"You didn't deny that you like her, though."  
"Fah."  
"Don't you want her, Seto Kaiba? I know you've thought about her. You want her to bring you lunch every day, even on weekends, and when you work at home. You want her to forget about all of her troubles. You want her to open up to you. You want to know her. You want her."  
"No." _You sighed and ran your fingers through your hair. "_No, no, no."  
_You don't have time for a relationship, besides, you didn't know her, you didn't know she worked at some kind of club until tonight. What else is she hiding from you? She didn't trust you enough to tell you.  
_"Excuses. You didn't deny that you want her. You're Seto Kaiba, you always get what you want."  
"I'm supposed to be working."  
"So work, Jesus."_

You tried to work, but all you could do was organize you files. Anything that required any actually thought was out of the question.  
Out of the corner of your eye you saw the door move. You didn't know whether it would be Mokuba or Chiro. You looked up and saw the blonde. "Chiro? Is something wrong?" You weren't expecting her to be up.  
She shook her head, her curls bounced. "I just…" She trailed off, so you got up, incase she fainted again, besides, you weren't doing anything important. She shook her head again, "You're working, aren't you?" There was a faint smile on her lips. You were tempted to say no, but you shut your mouth instead. "I guess you've had enough of me for one night, haven't you?"  
"What? Chiro…?" You didn't know why she would say that. She didn't cause you any trouble. You walked over to her, rubbing her arms. She leaned her forehead against your chest. "My head won't stop…I can't sleep." She stated simply "I wanted to sleep with you, but you know, damn chastity belt and all…" You tensed up for a second, _"What?"  
_  
"You need me to sleep?" You asked her, slightly amused.  
"I think." She whispered. You smirked.  
You took a deep breath. _"Maybe she does like me…" _You felt one of her hands place itself over you heart. You played with the ends of her hair. She clenched you shirt, tugging. You didn't know what to do. So you took her chin in your hands and looked into her eyes, a new hobby forming. She had that innocent look on her face, you couldn't resist. You brushed your lips against hers, slowly applying pressure. You just wanted her to know what you felt, even if a part of you still contradicted yourself, and wanted to close in on yourself. You couldn't do that with her though, something about her…  
You swept her up, with little effort and sat back down behind your desk. _"She needs her sleep, She needs me to sleep, and I need to get something productive done, problem solved." _She looked up at you with big eyes, "Get comfortable," You told her, and that seemed to please her. She wiggled around a bit then rested her head right next to your heart. You kept her wrapped up on your lap with one of your arms so the other one could type. Her breathing was steady and calming and you could feel it through your shirt. She raised her arm and left it flop onto your shoulder. You had thought Chiro had already drifted off, but late was better then never. "Night, Chiro." You whispered after kissing her forehead.  
"Hmmh." She smiled and he arm fell from your shoulder to your chest where her nails clung onto your shirt. Looking down at the girl you couldn't help but be reminded of Mokuba when he was young and would sleep in the same bed as you.  
She was just like a child.


	16. Awake

**Minute Maid& Champagne  
**Disclaimer: I do not own yu gi oh.ho ig uy nwo ton od I

* * *

  
You were working perfectly, efficiently, and happily. Chiro would shift in your arms every now and then, but she seemed comfortable enough. It was 2:23. You were getting a little tired, so after turning off your laptop, you carefully rearranged your arms around Chiro, and lifted her up. She mumbled something and snuggled into your chest. You couldn't resist the rush of heat to your face. _"She's so fucking adorable."_ You sighed, as you walked carefully back to Chiro's room. You knew that there was so much more to her then that, and that's what angered you the most. The fact that she hasn't trusted you enough to tell you about her job at a club. Of course, you couldn't blame her for not telling anyone. She needed money, that was it, you just didn't know what for. Nightly classes are free. She does rent out a place to stay, but it couldn't possibly be so expensive that she would need a second job. You pondered as you entered her room. Her window was open.  
You held Chiro closer as she shivered. Her face was buried in your shirt, so you rearranged her, so your hand could brush her hair away. You twisted her hair around your fingers and her hand fell on top of yours. You weren't expecting that. You tried to set her down, so you your arms carefully could close the window, and she could get an easy night's sleep, without your constant tapping away. Unfortunately, _"You mean luckily,"_ Her grip on your shirt had you stuck bent over Chiro's sleeping form. Whenever Mokuba did something like this, you would crawl into bed with him. But Chiro is defiantly not your younger brother. The two situations are incomparable. You sighed, gently grasping her small hand, and started to pry it off. She whimpered and stirred. You stopped. _"What should you do, Seto?"  
"I'm thinking."  
"You could sleep with her. After all, she seems to want to."  
"What?!"  
"You know perfectly what I mean."  
_You did know, but the idea of what the morning would bring, kept you thinking. "Don't…" Chiro's soft mumble snapped you out of your argument. Her other hand reached out to you, feeling for your hand. You held it out and she squeezed.  
_"Do it."  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"Shut up, I don't want her to think badly of me."  
"Oh my fucking God. What does it matter? You'll wake up before her anyway. By then she won't be holding onto you."_You shook your head, unbelievable. And crawled over her. You didn't exactly know where you were going to sleep. She was on the edge, so obviously the space on the other side of the bed, but to do that you would have to flip her over so she could still hold onto you. "Tch." You steadied yourself with one hand and carefully rolled her over with the other. She was smiling. You eased yourself under the blankets. You wouldn't be able to close the window, so it was going to be a little chilly. Chiro pulled herself closer to you. You were torn between enjoying this and hating it. You were technically taking advantage of her, but then again it's not you planned this. She wouldn't let go. This just happened. You sighed letting her a little closer. Chiro mumbled something, it was muffled, but she sounded scared, of what? You wrapped an arm around her shoulders, but that just caused another whimpering sound from her. You wanted to comfort her, but every time you tried, she whined. "Shhh…" You whispered in her ear. She tensed up. _"Oh god," _You thought, wondering what you've done. After a few seconds of stillness, she finally released your shirt.  
"Seto?"  
"Chiro?" You inspected her face, but she was defiantly still asleep. _"What? Is she dreaming about me?" _She brought her face closer to yours and draped her arm over you. You were on your side and so was she, your noses almost touching. _"Ohhh, what if she wakes up?"_ You fell back on your back, staring at the ceiling. What does Chiro do to you? Had any other girl shown up at your door, drunk and confusing, you would've sent them home. But here you were, in the same bed. You sighed. Chiro kept nudging closer and closer. Why not push her away? You didn't want her to wake. That was the only reason you allowed her to roll herself on top of you. Her hands on your shoulders, hips against your lower stomach, her legs, had wrapped themselves around yours, and her face, her lying, innocent face rested in the crook of your neck. You swallowed.  
"Seto…" You felt her lips brush against your neck and felt heat on your cheeks and... other places.  
"_Yup, She soooo having a wet dream about you."  
"I. Fucking. Hate. You."_  
"Thank you…" She whispered. You felt her hand find your heart again.  
"_Her touch,"_ you realized. She touches you. That must be why. The only other people who had touched you like Chiro did, were your parents and Mokuba, family. She isn't afraid to touch. She doesn't make a big deal out of it, her contact was natural, caring and soft, and you loved her touch. You draped your arm around her waist, holding her to you. You felt the need to protect her, she was so small and innocent, and she had too many things to worry about. You had to protect her from everything, you took it on as a responsibility. You would not tolerate Chiro working at a club. Your other hand grasped hers. You felt your own heart beat.

From Your POV:  
_You were dreaming again. At least you hoped so. You were in your apartment. Jacob, Herouke, Seto, all in the same room as you.  
_"_Do you think they'll save you?! I'm saving you? Why can't you..." The first clenched his fists. His normal brown eyes, turned gray, as did everything else. Everything in black and white. You couldn't move. "Don't you see?" He grabbed your wrist. "My father made everything better, and you can't accept it? It's a win for every one involved, and you can't accept it? Don't you remember how we used to be?" He pulled your wrist, making you cringe. It was true, most of what he'd said. You do remember how you two used to be. You could never forget it, but his father had not made everything better. He had done something to Jacob. You didn't know what, but over the years… He changed. It was his father's fault. You saw him hit Jacob around, tell him he was nothing. Jacob had gone from being the sweet boy next door to a monster, unstable and withdrawn. You're father had gone from caring husband to alcoholic, and you had gone from free to trapped. "Come away with me? You asked me a long time ago, I remember. Let's go away from this city, to back home. We'll live together. We'll have kids." Jacob's grasp on your wrist lessened.  
_"Don't" _That's all you could say, your body forbidding you to open your mouth. You saw Herouke and Seto behind Jacob with opposite expressions. Herouke looked genuinely concerned. And lustful. But Seto, was scowling, his arms crossed. "WHY?!" Jacob pulled your wrist violently, causing you to jerk into him. "Why them?" You were blinded by his top. "Father says you're always with one of them, having a wonderful time. Am I replaced?" He pushed you away, gripping your shoulder and glared into you eyes.  
_"Jacob?" _You were trembling.  
He pushed you onto to floor, but when you opened your eyes, you found it was a bed. Herouke and Seto were missing, but Jacob was standing above you, gleam in his eyes. "You're my wife after all."  
_"No, no, no…"  
_He crawled on top of you, your thrashing body didn't even faze him. You saw his father at the door, with your father standing him a few steps behind him. "Aren't you so proud of your daughter, the whore?"  
"No," Seto appeared behind them, walking slowly with the same scowl on his face.  
"Come to watch the show, Kaiba-san?"  
"No." He was right next to the bed now.  
"Well you can't join in," Jacob joked. Both fathers laughed. "She's my wife."  
"No." Seto pulled him off of you easily.  
_"Seto?" _He had saved you. Why? He didn't actually care for you? He was just trying to keep you away from Herouke. So that's why he saved you from Jacob. He didn't want you to be with Jacob? No. He didn't want to lose you. No.  
The bedroom was changing, the sheets turned from red to blue, the lack of furniture was replaced by a desk, with papers, and a laptop on its top. The glow of the laptop illuminated the entire room. Seto help you off the bed. His hand in yours.  
"Seto? Are you in there?" You heard Mokuba called at the door.  
"No."  
"Do you know where CJ is?"  
"No."  
"Somebody's looking for her, should I let them in?"  
"No." You kept staring at Seto, expecting him to do something, but he just stood there, not allowing you to look away.  
"_Seto…"  
_"Yes."  
_"Thank you…" _You lifted you hand to his chest, enjoying the rhythm of his steady, calm heart beat. And fell into his arms. He's so warm, people just assume he's cold, but they never get close enough to find out. You were close. You were warm._You assumed you were really awake now. That dream freaked you out. Seto, Seto, Seto. You can't rely on him to save you. No fucking way. But that dream… What was that? Some sort of subconscious proof that you both care for each other? Hahaha. Well, it didn't really matter, that was the first dream you've had in months that didn't end in tragedy.  
Your eyes were still adjusting the light, sun light was streaming through your open window. _"What?" _You were back in your bedroom, a felt a ping of disappointment. Seto must've put you back after you feel asleep._ "Well duh. What else would he do with you?"_ You tried to sit up, but instead of pushing off of a mattress, you felt something much firmer.  
Curious, who wouldn't be? You looked down and saw Seto. Seto Kaiba. Seto, Seto, Seto. Sleeping.  
"Oh, Jesus." You immediately removed your hand, but that hand was your stability, you almost fell right on top of him "Mmph," but luckily you managed to find the actually mattress and support yourself against that.  
You were on top of Seto. Okay, so Seto is in the same bed. _"Under me." _You were both still fully dressed, good sign. Your other hand was on his chest, his hand draped over yours. Sleeping. In the same bed as you. You took a deep breath. You couldn't help but blush at the situation.  
Seto didn't look quite so rough while he was asleep, of course, he can't keep his defenses up when he's not conscious. He looked almost childish. You felt him squeeze your waist, pulling you down.  
"Fahhh," You whispered and attempted at softening your fall by lowering yourself slowly, but Seto would not have that. He pulled harder and with an "Hmph," You plopped down on him. _"Please don't wake up. Please, please. God, what would happen if he woke up? Ohh, god."_ You slowly raised your head to see Seto's peaceful face stir, but a little. You let out a little breath that you didn't know you were holding and starting trying to figure out a way to get out of this.  
Seto rolled over. "Maah." You let out a squeak, as he wrapped both arms around you, and held, tight. He leaned forward, his forehead against yours, you gasped. No way out. He frowned in his sleep, feeling your rigid body. He moved one hand up from your waist to your shoulder and pulled you closer, your face now on his neck. You sighed, and immediately regretted it. He shivered. You held your breath.  
_"Well, this is just great. What am I going to do with him? He's certainly not going to be perfectly peachy when he wakes up to find me right next to him. But, besides that, I'm sure as hell, not going to be peachy if I have to rely on Seto to save me. To save me, he'd have to know, and I really, really, don't want anyone to know about my…issues. Besides, I'm poor, he's rich, if I tell him, he'll just be suspicious of me. Bah, he knows about my club job, now, too. Great. I really can't tell him, he'll label me as a lying, stealing hoe, and never want to see me again. Even though that's probably the best thing to do, right now. Not be around him. He's distracting me. I can only focus on one thing right now. Maybe, on my 18__th__ birthday, I can see him again and tell him everything then. Haha, it'd be such a good story to tell him. I'm essentially a slave, but I'm sure we'll laugh about this one day. Yeah."_

You felt his knee against your shin, breaking you out of your own head, by instinct, you squeezed your knees together. That was even worse then your sigh. Between your knees was Seto's other leg. And now he was really going to wake up. _"Oh, no. Oh, please, no."_  
You raised your head up at Seto, watching his eyes, blink and squeeze shut, before slowly opening again. He yawned then started blinking again. _"Awhhh. How cute."  
"Shut, up."  
"AWH, HOW GOD DAMNED CUTE."_  
Seto groaned a little and looked around slowly, taking in his surroundings. You coughed.  
"Chiro?"  
You smiled, nervously. "Uhm, good morning?" You peeked a look at him. His hand went from your shoulder to his eyes, rubbing and his other hand slid out from under you and he sat himself up, slowly. You felt his leg slip from between yours.  
"What time is it?" He asked simply, staring out the window, thinking.  
"Uhh…" You glanced at the clock on the wall. "About 10:50ish?" It wasn't a digital.  
"Tch," He growled. And ran his hand through his hair. You wanted to run your fingers through his hair. Seto finally looked back down at you. "You don't have to go to work today?" He seemed, just so…. God damned natural. You were in the same bed, and he's talking to you just like if he'd seen you on the street.  
"No," You answered back, you didn't know what to think. At least he wasn't freaking out, but that wasn't a likely thing for Seto to do.  
"What about the club?" He asked, staring you down. Wasn't he all sweet last night?  
"What about it?" You didn't really like the fact that he was sitting and you were lying down. It made you feel vulnerable. You sat up.  
"Are you working there tonight?" He asked impatiently.  
It was Sunday. "Yes."

He was glaring now, "I don't want you to work there." He said simply, daring you to look away.

You didn't. "We can't always get what we want." You replied, taunting him. If he was going to piss you off, you were going to return the favor.  
"I do." He stated simply, controlling his temper. The Logic of a Rich Man.  
You sighed, you didn't want to argue, and you thought back to before. _"Not seeing him for a while would be best…"_  
"Why do you work there?" He asked finally, you opened your mouth, closed it.  
"Cause it's the most fun I've ever had in my entire life." You glared at him. _"Why does he think I work at a night club? Really," _Tsk, tsk.  
Seto grabbed your shoulder. "Jesus, Chiro, I'm just trying to help you."  
"I don't need your help." You barked.  
"Your pride is getting annoying," He mumbled.  
"Look who's talking." You jeered, but regretted it, "Look, Seto, I appreciate what you've done for me so fa-"  
"I've helped you." Seto said. "So just try swallowing that god damned pride of yours, and tell me what's going on." He was commanding you now?  
"No." You cringed as his grip on your shoulder tightened and finally looked down at the sheets. You heard Seto sighed in annoyance. He released your shoulder and slipped off the bed before quietly leaving the room. You waited long enough to make sure he was out of the room before looking at the door, wistfully. "What was that all about?" You whispered.


	17. Talk

**Minute Maid & Champagne  
**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Kazuki Takahashi's characters. For they are Kazuki Takashi's.

* * *

From Seto's POV:You had felt some disturbances, but none of them caused you to regain full consciousness, until you felt something tightened around your leg. You were perfectly content until then. You blinked and tried to get used the sunlight. Oh, Jesus, you were still in Chiro's room. You groaned.  
You heard a cough, right below you. "Chiro?" You looked down to see her, awake and smiling. _"Oh, Jesus. Oh, Jesus. Damn, damn, damn."  
_"Uhm, good morning?"_  
_You rubbed your eyes, still adjusting to the brightness. You desperately want to jump out that bed, but you kept your composure. You had done nothing wrong. Except for wake up late. You pulled your arm out from under Chiro and sat up in the bed. You squinted out the window, the sun was hovering, in a bored lull. Winter was coming after all. It was time for the sun to just simmer down, and stop glaring at you, accusingly. "What time is it?" You asked, controlling your voice. You remembered your thoughts before falling asleep last night. You would not tolerate Chiro working at a club.  
"Uhh… About 10:50ish?"  
You grunted. Great. You were late, very, very, late to work. And her voice was shaking, just below the surface, you could hear it, it was there. You tousled your hair, before looking down at Chiro, still lying down, blankets surrounding her, she looked so defenseless. Not the kind of girl who would be working at night clubs. You groaned, inwardly. "You don't have to go to work today?" You asked, thinking back to her call last night. It was to a 'Kenta.' The assumed owner of 'Kenta's Costume whatever.'  
"No." You hadn't looked away from her, and she hadn't looked away from you either, a staring contest, except the loser was the first to deter, not blink.  
"What about the club?" You wished urgently that you knew the name of where she worked. You could put them out of business. Hopefully.  
"What about it?" She asked, determined. Determined to do what? She sat up, never leaving your eyes.  
"Are you working there tonight?" You asked, she knew what you meant.  
Slight pause, "Yes."  
You felt your stomach twist. You couldn't stand the thought of it, Chiro parading around in that distasteful 'uniform'. Ha. "I don't want you to work there." You managed to get out. You could've added so many things, try and convince her against working there, or tell her you were going to _keep_ her from working there, but something kept you from doing that. The best way you could describe it was respect. But that didn't make sense.  
"We can't always get what we want," Oh, well now she was taunting you, daring you to explode and, and… Oh, god. What would you do?  
"I do," Your fists were clenching the sheets. You always get what you want. If anyone denied you of anything, you took it. It was very simple. You got what you want. There was a pause, you couldn't stand it. "Why do you work there?" Dumb question. She needed the money, but you just wanted her to say that, you wanted her to admit to being helpless, it would give you an excuse to be an ally to her. You've been kind to her, when she needed the kindness. You enjoyed it, but you would never let her know that.  
"Cause it's the most fun I've ever had in my entire life." You hate sarcasm. More now then ever.  
You reached out for her shoulders, like it would help her understand. "Jesus, Chiro, I'm just trying to help." Oh god. _"I admitted it, fucking great."_ You didn't look away. Her silvery blue eyes, lighter then yours, were glaring at you.  
"I don't need you help." She stated dismissively. She obviously didn't like talking about this, but you would not let this go.  
"You're pride is getting annoying."  
"Look who's talking." She was right. You _were_ no one to speak when it came to that certain subject. "Look, Seto, I appreciate what you've done for me so fa-"  
"I've helped you." You interrupted. Everything you've done for her, let her stay in your house, went and called the family doctor, even when you were yelling at her, accusing her of unthinkable things, were all in good intentions. You wanted her life to be easy for her, you wanted her to smile all the time, her smile was too beautiful to be hidden. She had too much to worry about. "So just try swallowing that god damned pride of yours, and tell me what's going on."  
"No." Simple. That was not going to end it. You squeezed her shoulder, but you really just wanted to shake her. Rattle her brain around so she would get it.  
She looked away. What? Sick of you eyes? Many people, an innumerable amount of people have diverted their eyes from yours, and you never gave it a second thought, until now. Perhaps she just gave up. Giving up. You would not tolerate it. You sighed and slipped from the bed after releasing her. You needed to get to work. You've never been this late, except for the few times when Mokuba was being endangered. The two situations were incomparable. At the doorway, you looked back at her, wanting her to do something, turn around, maybe. Say something soothing, like 'See you at lunch,' but you were not expecting it. You walked back to your room.

From Your POV:  
You ambled around town, unsure what to do. You contemplated about surprising Kenta. But he'd been so understanding when you called. Besides, the day off was wonderful vacation. You would probably just go back to your apartment and sleep. Tonight you'll go to the Hotel Song just like always, reassure Erica that nothing terrible happened and you got home just fine, and that you slept off the hangover. Which you seemed to have already done. The Tylenols must've helped.  
The chill was unbearable, it was early October, you weren't quite sure what day. You didn't have a heavy jacket. In fact you were wearing a long sleeve shirt and sweats borrowed from the Kaiba residence. The pants used to be Seto's but the shirt was Mokuba's. Yeah, it was small, and it squeezed your chest every time you took a breath, but you were not going to wear Seto's old shirt. It smelled like him, reminded you of him You did not need that right now.  
A few minutes after Seto left you alone in the bedroom, you wandered downstairs and found Mokuba. You weren't in the best mood. Mokuba was munching on some cereal, glass of OJ on the coffee table, and he was watching the Sunday Morning shows. "CJ?"  
_"Oh, yeah. Mokuba doesn't know I came over last night. That's good." _You sighed. "Good morning, kid," You added a smile.  
Mokuba talked at you, while you helped yourself to a small bowl of cereal. Mostly about how he didn't even know Seto was still home, until he saw Seto storm out of the house a couple minutes ago. "I didn't see him in his bedroom the morning."  
"I didn't know Seto would work on Sundays. Who gets his lunch?" You asked quietly.  
Mokuba grinned. "Me, duh." You sat down by him on the couch and ate in silence. Until Mokuba spoke up, once again. "What are you doing here anyway? You spent the night?"  
_"Oh, god."_ You swallowed the bran crunch whatever things. They were too sweet. "Yeah, I came over last night, I needed to talk to your Brother, is all."  
"You spent the night?" Mokuba repeated. Oh, he has such a dirty mind.  
"….Yes."  
He grinned, but it quickly changed to confusion. "But why was he so… agitated?"  
"Mokuba, you're a pervert." You shoved him, joking. Genuinely laughing. "I spent the night, just not… like that." You took another bite. Jesus, it was sweet. "We talked again this morning. We didn't agree on some things."  
And after cleaning up you asked to borrow one of his tops because, "This shirt makes me feel obese and it's only a short-sleeved."  
He laughed at you, wearing a striped, blue and yellow, top. Way to small. Oh, well.  
You told him you had to go, but you didn't tell him where. He probably assumed, work, so you hoped he wouldn't drop by and find you missing. He's never stopped by on weekends before, anyway.

But here you were. You clutched your uniform close, after all, the wind could easily blow it away. You were wearing the trench coat, your midriff was showing and the boots felt weird to wear under actual clothes.  
"Let's see…" You thought aloud. "If I keep working like I do…" You tried to do the calculations, but your head was muddled, the numbers ran together. You exhaled, trying to clear your mind. "Eight dollars per hour at Kenta's. I work there about forty hours a week…Twenty-four hundred dollars. Oh, and the extra twenty from being Alice. Then at the Hotel Song, I work Saturdays and Sundays, from about ten until closing. That's only eight hours a week," You sighed, "but eight-seventy five per hour. Bahh." You wished for a piece of paper. "Eight times five…" Another sigh. Somehow, after a few tries, and checks, "Seventy dollars, a week. I should really just look at my paycheck more often."  
You finally figured out that you received about eighteen hundred per month, after rent, not including tips. That was enough voluntary math for a while. "Speaking of tips…" You thumbed through the wad of fifties in your trench pocket. You made your way back to your apartment, even though the cold was biting at your exposed skin, you enjoyed it a lot more the hot, sticky summer. You're birthday was in a month. No doubt, Jacob or his father will contact you then. You gnawed at your lip, dreading the thought. "I just hope they stick to writing letters," You breathed.  
_"As for Seto…?" _A voice asked, knowing it would strike you with a pang of anger and guilt as you opened the door to your apartment complex.  
_"I don't want to think about it."  
"You haven't decided about seeing him, or telling, or getting his lunch? What are you going to do? Hmm? You say it'd be good to stay away from him, so why don't you?"  
"Baahahalalalalalalaa. I can't hear you."_  
You unlocked your apartment door, thanking God that you hadn't lost it in all the disorder of last night. You locked the door behind you before pulling the cash out of your pocket.  
_"Where are you gonna keep that?"_  
You pursed your lips and found your luggage bag in you small closet. It has a zipper compartment with a few dollars already in it and shoved the roll of money in there with the rest. Most of your money was put in a saving account. At least that way you could get one year's worth of interest. You didn't know exactly how much interest you got, but it was better then nothing. Your mother set it up for you, but you don't remember when. You blinked and stared at the ceiling. You yearned to see your mother, you'd give anything to see her again. She was the glue that kept everything together. Your life and your family. "I miss you."  
You wiped your eyes, there was no point in crying over something like that. It's not like you could bring her back and everything would be better, solved. "I'm sorry, Okasan."

You stripped off your, rather, the Kaiba's clothes. It was much harder to get Mokuba's shirt off then to get on.  
You took a long, soothing shower. It was nice. Cleared your head and it was nice. You didn't smell like smoke and alcohol, that was all being washed down the drain. Your skin turned pinkish from being in the hot water, so you it turned off and stepped out of the small shower cell. You quickly wrapped a towel around yourself, not enjoying the cold after such a nice warmth.  
You have decided. Everything, everything, everything. Almost. Nevertheless, you got dressed quickly, enjoying the feeling of your own clothes. A warm green v-neck sweater, some dark jeans and a pair of fluffy socks. Your favorite pair. Perfect for the oncoming winter, you might as well break them in for the season. You half-way towel dried your hair, before exhaling, preparing yourself. You unlocked your apartment door, and didn't bother locking it behind you. You weren't going far.  
Herouke's door. You knocked twice. "Coming!"  
You waited patiently, going over everything in your head. Over and over again.  
He answered the door, wearing his glasses. "Oh, CJ!" He smiled, "Come on in." He welcomed you in.  
"Listen, Herouke," You began, building up confidence from nowhere. "We need to talk."

And just like that, you explained that he was your teacher. Nothing was supposed to interfere with that. You apologized for everything, or leading him on, even. You didn't know what you were doing. You weren't used to that kind of affection. You apologized. You told him that he should only be your teacher. You told him that when you had met him in the stairs you didn't know he was going to be your teacher. You told him you didn't know how to end something that didn't really exist. You apologized. You asked him to still be your friend. You had a job at Kenta's because of him. You told him that since you were under the age of consent, you didn't want him to get into any trouble. You apologized.  
All of that, babbled out of you mouth in a matter of seconds, the whole while you kept your eyes down, and your hands clenching the hem of your sweater.  
"Oh."  
You nodded, and dared to look up at him. "I'm sorry." Fifth time.  
"Yeah… Me too."

He insisted that it was all okay. He apologized for putting you through his flirting. Especially during school. You excused yourself. No need to stick around that extremely awkward apartment when you were already planning a Compromise. A business venture with the great Seto Kaiba. You were feeling a little better, even if Herouke wasn't totally okay with your blatant rejection, he wasn't the type to sabotage your grades because of it. If anything, it's just be really uncomfortable when you don't understand something during class. Now that Herouke would hopefully keep to himself, you could focus on more pressing matters. Like Seto Kaiba. You grinned, opening the door to your apartment and dried the rest of your hair, brushed it and put on your favorite boots. They were black, slightly pointed toe, and a nice 3-inch heel. Perfect. You might even be able to see him eye-to-collar bone. You gazed at yourself in the full-length mirror, the green sweater didn't look right with the professional enough. You went digging through your clothes, until you found that white v-neck, see-through shirt and a red camisole.  
Your trench coat was flapping in the wind. Your arms were cold, but you stomach was warm enough, two layers of fabric protecting it from the autumn bites.  
You ewere pondering how you were going to get in to see Seto. The lady at the reception desk must know by now. Would she recognize you?  
You certainly hoped so.

She did. She let you in. Her name was Tami. Somehow that had come up, you don't remember how. You were so happy. Blissful. Even in the elevator, you were perfectly fine, humming the tune from '1234,' You were not going to look behind Seto, your game plan, you were going to completely ignore that you were 35 stories in the air. And you would be confident, which you were. You had dealt with Herouke and nothing that terribly came out of it. Good came out of it. You would no longer have to fake being so cheerful and accepting around him. Now you would be able to actually tell him if he was getting too flirty. Before, that would've seemed so out-of-context with your relationship.  
_'Ding.'_  
You took in a deep breath and made your way to Seto's office. Confidence, confidence, practice. You kept rehearsing what you'd say in your head, trying to predict Seto's reaction, but before you knew, Seto's office doors loomed in front of you. You exhaled, and knocked.  
"What?" He didn't sound very amiable at the moment. You opened the door, nonetheless. You saw no coffee cup on his desk, Mokuba had not come by with his 'lunch' yet. He might interrupt.  
You shrugged off your trench, closing the door behind you. You draped your coat over your arm, revealing your camisole layered underneath the white top that made the red look more pink. The red straps were exposed by the deep v-neck line. Both shirts were longer enough to cover your about half of your back pocket. You thought you looked very presentable for a 16 year old with no money.  
Seto stood up, watching your every move. You sat down on the couch placed adjacent to the window wall, so you could only see it out of the corner of your eye. Seto took a few steps towards you. "We need to talk."

* * *

Monstahhchan: This chapter seems very rushed to me, or at least, a little bit rushed. I'm not quite sure. Anywhooo, I wanted to thank everyone who reads, all that READER TRAFFIC stuff amuses and every time I check I'm totally left in awe.  
You're all so nice to me. C:  
And thank you to those who review, you all get huggs.  
Kaiba: Some reward...  
Monstahh: /GLOMP/ Oh yeah, and I just wanted to warn all of you, that my inspiration is being very, very, very creul to me. I get a better idea or something, but then it just runs away before I can get it down. D; But thanks to you all, I hope my muse is just PMSing and it'll soon pass. :  
Kaiba:...  
Monstahh:... But yeahhh... THANK YOU FER READING LOVELYS! I am nothing with out chooo! /w/ STAY TUNED STAY TUNED STAY TUNED :DD


	18. Queen of Hearts

**Minute Maid& Champagne  
**Disclaimer: I don't own YUGIOH. Or Gothic Lotlita? Or pretty much anything D;

* * *

Seto's POV:  
"We need to talk." Oh yes, those fours words caught you off guard. Those four words are often the punch line in some joke about relationships. Those four words caught you off guard. Chiro seemed to have matured since the last time you've seen her. A couple of hours. She was smiling, too. What could've happened in but a few hours to cause such a change? "About what?"  
She exhaled, and looked straight into your eyes, in confidence. "I would appreciate it if.." She pursed her lips, "If you forgot everything." What? You rested your elbows on your desk, urging her to state her case. What? What? What? "I know it sounds strange, but, please? I only mean forget about me. At least for a little bit, I…" She started chewing her lip, the confidence draining from her face. "Why?" First question.  
She mouthed the question back, staring at your eyes, like she didn't understand. "That's… Confidential." Smiling, regaining her poise. Alright, what the hell? "Then why should I agree to this?"  
She didn't even blink. "I'm just proposing a compromise. By ignoring everything you know about me, you'll be doing me a favor, so in turn, I'll do you a favor. What would you like me to do?"  
What would you want? Thoughts crossed your mind in a matter of seconds. Some of them were unmentionable, you don't know why such ideas would be popping into your head, but one thing, the thing you wanted mostly or her to do. You wanted her to be honest. Tell the truth. "First we need to talk conditions."  
"Name it."  
"For exactly how long do I have to be oblivious to all the things that has happened between us?" That was a very strange way to word that question, it was already out of your mouth.  
She looked up and to the right, her silver blue eyes concentrating on your ceiling. "January second, would be ideal."  
Four Months?! Sixteen weeks?! 112 Days?! One-third of a year? No. "Out of the question."  
You even heard her sudden intake in breath. "December?"  
"What day?" Negotiating with her entertained you, despite that you were negotiating something so… trivial, but it didn't feel that way. You kept telling yourself that as you watched her squirm. You had made grown men squirm like that. This brought a smirk to your lips.  
"The first?" She had begun picking at the hem of her shirt.  
Three months, not as bad, but you growled nonetheless. Why? Why? Why? Why does she want to… keep away from you? "Will you still bring my lunch? Every day?" Even if was just a small slot in your day, it gave you something to look forward to. Seeing her all dolled up, her happy demeanor, it all broke up the monotony of the work day. Those days when she avoided you after an argument, those days were terrible. You got half an hour of rest, you cranked out ideas, design after design, but none of them held any potential. They were often so flawed you didn't know what you were thinking. Terrible.  
She giggled, a short, sweet little noise that escaped her lips, bringing you out of your own head. "Duh, I'm not asking for your approval of shunning you or something. Of course I'll still bring you lunch." She paused, her smile dropping. "If you want me too, at least." She added, quietly.  
"Yes." Her smiled returned.  
"So," You started organizing your thoughts. "You want me to treat you like a stranger? For three months?"  
"Essentially, yes." She nodded.  
"You want me to be okay with just seeing you at lunch, and pretend not to be concern with your life?"  
She bit her lip. "Yes."  
"And for my part of the deal…" You leaned back in your chair, "I want to know why."  
An other sharp intake of breath, reminding you of this morning, when she sighed against your neck, you were barely conscious, it was nice though. "If I tell you everything, there'd be no point in this deal."  
True, this is a compromise. "Tell me what your comfortable with, and if its not enough then you'll tell me more."  
She shook her head causing you to sigh in annoyance._ "What is it with her? What could be so horrible?" _Her eyes, staring into yours, she looked so filled with pleading, but you would not give in. You wanted, needed to know what was wrong. What was so wrong that she had to go to cram school to make up for two years of high school, that she had two jobs, one of which was at a club, that she needed money so desperately, that she would keep everything from everyone, that she didn't want any help. "No deal, then."  
Her eyes widened, and she pursed her lips. "…fine. How much do you know?"  
She caved in, normally you would feel triumph, but somehow you felt concerned. Strange how she has changed everything.  
"I know you're from Fidelity. That you've only graduated junior high, that you need money, and that you won't accept help." You didn't mean too sound so forceful in that last part, but she needed help, she won't accept it. How else would anybody feel? She needed the help.  
She inhaled and exhaled, slowly, you leaned in again. She was going to tell you. "My mother died when I was ten."  
"_Oh shit."  
_"Before that, it was me, my father, and my mother. We lived in Fidelity, we were poor, but happy at least, selling fruits and vegetables at the farmer's market. My mother had a second job as a receptionist at the Car shop down the street, but…" She clenched her small hands around her white top, revealing the red one underneath. "She died in a car accident, and my father, he… he mourned, and he just couldn't stand up anymore, not by himself. I had to help him with everything, farming, cooking, cleaning, and it wasn't bad, but he had started drinking. Since my mother had the steady income, with her… gone," She took in an other slow breath, shakier then the first. _"Oh god, I'm an idiot."  
_She kept her eyes down, and you suddenly became aware of the desk separating you two. "My father started borrowing money from everyone. Especially our neighbor. I managed to finish Junior high, but I decided to quit school so I could help my dad pay back our neighbor, but he's stopped… trying. I worked full time at a restaurant down the street from where we lived for a year, but that wasn't enough. That's when I moved here."  
Was that all of it? That's all terrible, but it didn't explain why she wouldn't accept your help. So you asked her why she refused your assistance.  
She smiled, sadly, finally looking back up at you. "That's not part of the deal."  
"We're done?" She had just spilled out her story to you, and that's all you can say? She was so brave, she wasn't crying, which, once you had heard about her mother, you expected her to break out in tears. She didn't.  
"Yes. Deal?" Deal? Never had you felt so scared to make a deal. Not scared, so much, wary, but it didn't matter. Hesitation is not something you are comfortable with.  
"Deal." She stuck out her hand, and you slowly took it.  
"Good."

Your POV:  
It was done. All done. Good. Good. Good. You couldn't help but feel a twang of regret when you glanced back up at the giant KC building. You brushed it off, "This is for the best."

Two weeks later, you had never been so unbelievably neutral. Seto was keeping up his end of the deal, keeping your conversations short and mostly about coffee, but there was always a nagging feeling at the back of you head. Mokuba hadn't noticed, strangely enough, since he always seemed to keep up with your relationship.  
Herouke must've gotten over everything, still teased you, but it wasn't so bad, he was becoming an older brother and it felt nice  
"Don't make fun of my alcohol intolerance." You smirked.  
Kenta, _"Oh Kenta."_ He was already planning your Christmas outfit. "It won't cover my chest very well, will it?... Will it keep me warm enough?... Kentaaaa, that's way to short….What about Halloween?" Kenta nearly had a seizure, before running back into his office. "Crazy kid."

Erica found out that Founsha-san will come by next month, and the month after that until his next business trip. "That's just dandy." You sighed, sarcastically.  
"Just don't drink so much next time." She nudged you in your ribs as you set out some drinks on a table.  
"I'm sorry, what was that?" You called over your shoulder, she was setting out drinks too, much faster.  
"Nothing, my love!" Erica ran past you and tugged your hair. You squeaked and flung your arm out hitting her shoulder. "Meanie!"  
One night, Founsa-san came strolling in, "Where's my girls?!"  
"_We're __his__ now?"_ You sighed. "Founsha-san!" You ran up to him, grabbing his coat from his arm. "Sit down, I'll go find Erica after I get your drinks." He wrapped his arm around your shoulder, apparently he had already started drinking. His posse followed the two of you to the table they had last time. "What can I start you off with?"  
"BEERS!"

Life was neither good nor bad, nothing terrible had happened, but nothing wonderful either. Nothing. Still, you couldn't complain.

Halloween's Eve, when you walked into the Shop you totally forgot about the day, even if there were hundreds of paper ghosts in the windows every where, Kenta surprised you, popping out of nowhere, like he tends to do. "Jesus, Oh my God, Kenta. One of these days, I might die because of you." You sighed and walked passed him towards the dressing room, where your Alice dress would be waiting.  
"Where do you think you're going? Hmm?" You turned around, slowly. Kenta was hiding something behind his back. With a free hand he motioned you to come a little closer. "Before you start complaining about what it _might_ look like, I want you to know I tried my hardest to make this… conservative." He shoved a wad of red and black fabric into your hands.  
Inside the dressing room you, curiously let the outfit unravel, and, of course, it was a dress. Black, almost opaque stockings fell from your hands, they had a fishnet pattern on them. The dress had a very Gothic Lolita look to it, and you didn't necessarily disapprove of it. The neck was a square cut, lace poking out from it, it was deep, but when you slipped it on, it wasn't too bad. Very lacy, Stiff black collar, hearts necklace, red lacey gloves, and a layered skirt that went just past your knees. You looked pretty stiff in the mirror, but it wasn't too uncomfortable. He must've used silk or something for the inside of the dress. _"Kenta is Magical…"_ You thought, turning around in the mirror. You carefully stepped out of the dressing room, scared that Kenta would attack you, but instead he was in awe.  
"OH THIS IS MY BEST WORK EVER!" He screamed before going through the expected routine of coddling you.  
You sighed. "Do I get shoes?" You were only wearing the leggings.  
"Oh yes, you doooo." Kenta grinned and grabbed them off the floor, you mentally slapped yourself for not noticing them, but the shoes were not the only things on the floor, a crown, some sort of spray can, and some make up.  
"Oh, God…" You mumbled, the reality dawning on you. "Kenta, you're gonna put make-up on me?"  
He nodded, excitedly. "And a crown, and I hope you don't mind, but I was hoping I can spray your hair black…?"

"Uhmmm…I mind."  
"What? Why?" He didn't seem understand that he was your boss, but he was acting like your child.  
"It'll cost you." You teased.  
"Oh, come on, it'll come out after a few showers." You just glared at him. "Please?" He asked after a silence.  
You just pouted and turned your head.  
"I'll fire you."  
"WHAT?!" You swung around to face him. "YOU WOULDN'T?"  
"Oh I will. Your blonde hair clashes with the outfit."  
You slumped over. "…Fine."  
You heard him clap in excitement.  
"But it better come out."  
He scooped up the can, cosmetics and crown off the floor and with his free hand pulled you towards his office. "Well, you're going to have to get it sprayed again tomorrow, for Halloween, anyway."

Seto's Point of View:  
You kept glancing down at your watch. Then up at your computer screen for about two minutes, then back at the watch. "Jesus..."  
"_Oh no. Little Seto can't work without his little 'Alice.' How pathetic,"  
_"_I can work, I just don't want to start something and have Chiro and Mokuba interrupt."  
_"_LIAR."  
_"_I want my coffee."  
_"_You want Chiro."  
_"_God, don't even bring that up."  
_"_Why the hell not?"  
_"_Because I don't want to talk about it."  
_"_Ten weeks left of that little agreement you two made."  
_"_Yeah, I know, okay?"  
_"_Don't you just want to kiss her?"  
_"_Shut the fuck up. I hate you."  
_"_Awhhh, Seto's getting grumpy…"_

You watched the second hand of your watched circle around a few times while screaming at yourself in your head. "Jesus…" Soon enough, well not really, you heard the door knob turn and some muffled voices.  
"Good Afternoon, Seto-San!" A strange girl entered the room, followed by your little brother._ "Who is this? Why is she calling me Seto-san? She sounds like Chiro. What the fuck?" _Black hair. Chiro now has black hair. She looked so different, not only the hair, but the red lips, all pouty, and a new dress. Queen of Hearts, must be, since she had a small golden crown crooked atop her _black_ hair. It made her skin look paler and her eyes, even brighter, she looked gorgeous. Her dress, very lacey and dark showed off her tiny waist and her collar bone. Her make-up was very well-done, a bit over-done, but hell, it was almost Halloween and with her job, you should've expected something like this. She walked over to your desk, her clunky shoes making more noise then usual. "Your Coffee." She smiled, handing you your black coffee. You blinked a few times, realizing that you were staring.  
"It's still not Halloween."  
"Hah, try telling Kenta."  
You noticed Mokuba step forward. "I think it's cute, don't you?"  
"_Fuck." _It was times like these that made you were Mokuba had a mute button.  
Thankfully, Chiro had spoken up."It's not cute. It's starting to get heavy."  
"You said it yourself, it's not too bad." Mokuba retailiated. "You spun a couple times."  
"So?" She pouted. Lips, oh god. She was a little embarrassed, judging by the tint on her cheeks, not cosmetically, for it wasn't there when she came in. "I can't help myself, it's so poofy and big." She patted her skirt a few times, proving her point.  
"Oh yeah," Mokuba perked up again, and turned back to your desk, totally leaving Chiro is a state of discontent for mentioning her 'Spinning.' He smiled sweetly at you, that infamous smile. "I was wondering if I could spend Halloween at Chiro's?"  
You muttered, "Her apartment?" What would they be doing, trick or treating? The thought made you laugh, but mentally, of course.  
You brother nodded.  
"I don't see why not." You managed to say, trying to sound as if it didn't matter. It did. It gave you an excuse to drop by and actually see where Chiro lived.  
"Nii-sama!" Mokuba grinned. "Arigato!"  
Chiro patted one of her gloved hand on his head and ruffled his long hair. Red lacey gloves. "What are you going to be, huh Mokie? I bet Kenta would be more then happy to make you a costume." She grinned at him, starting to back away.  
"No! That's just… weird."  
She laughed and before you knew it they were gone. You didn't want them to be gone, the two most important people in your life.  
"_Did you really just think that?"  
_"_No."_

* * *

Monstahh: SCHOOL IS STARTING. D: I am not very happy with that, but I must remain calm. Breath, breath, breath. ADFDLJADLGJSLDFD NOT HAPPY. I should probably be sleeping, but who needs that old fashioned stuff nowadays, anywhoo?  
On a slightly different note, I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK ME FOREVER. D8 God, and it's not anything special...Well, Gothic Lolita is pretty special, but THAT IS BESIDE THE POINT. But I will make this up to you, my lovelys.  
ITS A SURPRISE THOUGH :D  
But I will tell you that I don't honestly think there hasn't been quite enough silliness in my story, and there prolly won't be anytime soon, so I have made a little project, that should be completed in a month or two. Hopefully just a month, but school is HORRIBLE AND TIME CONSUMING, so I apologize. Anyway look for it on YOUTUBE. Bahahaha, and I'll leave you with that. :D


	19. The Night Begins

**Minute Maid & Champagne  
**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, except a pair of heart shaped sunglasses :D  


* * *

Seto's Point of View:  
_"Damn."  
_Mokuba was gone, at Chiro's. You honestly considered going downstairs to the kitchen and pouring yourself a drink. You leaned your elbows on your desk and rubbed your eyes with the heels of your hands. The laptop glared. 8:48.  
You wouldn't have to wait much longer, besides all the liquor you had was costly and disgusting. A little over an hour and a half. You didn't have to wait much longer.

Your Point of View:  
You met Jou aka Puppy, Yugi aka Dark Magician , Tea aka Cupid, Mai aka Demon, Tristan aka Soldier, Duke aka Rap star and Serenity aka Pilgrim. Mokuba arrived before they did, he helped you decorate and plugged in his iHome and when everyone else arrived he introduced you all. "Happy Halloween!" The kid named Duke flirted shamelessly, which caused Jou to hit him over the back of the head, and before you knew it a full out scuffle had broken out. In less than ten minutes. Tea chewed them out. "Apologize! We're in her house!"  
"We're sorry," the blond said bashfully.  
"I'm sorry I haven't met you sooner, you're an angel," said the rap star.  
"What?!"

Four hours of this madness. Every once and a while your shenanigans would be interrupted by a child asking for candy. You never knew that there were _any _kids around your building before they started coming by. By the end of the night you had exchanged numbers, and built friendships, you even played Duel Monsters for the first time. Yugi helped you beat Jou.

10:10, Mokuba was asleep on the couch, Mai had a hold on Jou, you had noticed that they were close, but when you asked Tea about it, she said, "Jou's an idiot." They left together, after hugging you goodbye.

Tristan volunteered to take Serenity home, Tea left with them to "keep Tristan in line, just in case." Yugi and Duke left, talking about some new games and after promising you to teach you more about Duel Monsters.  
Mokuba was left on your couch and by 10:37 everyone else was gone. You had honestly expected Seto to be here by now to take Mokuba home. You sat down by Mokie on the couch and stroked his hair. You liked his costume, a pair of black slacks, arm bands, a black turtle neck, a trench coat. You smiled, Mini Kiaba.

Seto's Point of View:  
You awoke, not pleasantly. "What the hell?" You mumbled, then finally all your thoughts came rushing back to you. You had fallen asleep on your desk, not uncommon, but you were supposed to be getting Mokuba. You rushed down stairs and didn't even bother with calling a driver. You had Chiro's address saved on your cell and you looked it up the stop sign at the end of your street and began on your way. It was 10:52, "Shit…"

You pulled into the parking lot in less than ten minutes, even with the drunk drivers that always come out at Halloween and all the dumb ass kids. Room 204, you went upstairs and found it very easily.  
But you stood in front of the door, doing nothing. Hesitation. Why?  
_"I don't know, you tell me."  
"Don't care about you right now. Besides, I've got a plan."_  
You knocked.

"Happy Halloween!" Hadn't you heard that same voice just earlier today? The door opened with a sudden shove, and behind that door was Chiro, candy bowl in hand, smile on her face. "Oh, Seto." She smiled and gestured you in. The apartment was small, cozy, warm, and a little messy. Mokuba was asleep on the couch. "I was wondering when you were gonna be coming." She was still in that ridiculously irresistible costume, her lips still painted. She smiled. You grunted. Her smile fell a little, "Well, I was just going to take all this stuff off and go to bed anyway," What does that have to do with anything? She left you in the small living area with your little brother and you guess she was in the bathroom. You followed her. There was something that needed to be discussed.

Your Point of View Again:  
It was just awkward. Something wasn't wrong, but just off. He didn't say anything, just had this dazed out, emotionless look on his face. You filled the silence with nothing important and went off to the bathroom to take off the makeup you've worn all day. You couldn't even start.  
You saw Seto's reflection in the mirror. "Wha-?"  
You felt his arms wrap around you waist and pull you back into him. What? What? What? You watched him bury his face in your neck, felt his kisses. "Seto?" you whispered, "Seto?" He didn't answer, just moved one of his hands up to take off your little crown and undo your hair. You gasped, he had found a soft spot on your neck, making you involuntarily tilt your head back, exposing more. Seto's little kisses moved upwards and soon you were half turned around to kiss him back.  
In one swift movement he turned you around and hoisted you onto the bathroom counter.  
"Chiro?"  
"Yes?" You asked him breathlessly.  
"The deal is off."  
"Okay," You brushed your lips against his.  
"I have a new deal," With every word his lips pressed against yours. "Move in with me, come home with me tonight."  
You pulled away, "What?"  
Seto never broke eye contact, "I can take care of the contract for this place. Come with me."  
You cupped his cheeks with your hands, "Do I have to pay rent?" You smiled.  
He smirked, and kissed you roughly, "Not exactly." His voice was husky. He gripped you thighs and pulled them around his hips, you grinned and blushed and kissed back, wildly, running your fingers through his hair.  
"Shouldn't I pack?"  
"We can get it tomorrow." He said, once again kissing your neck. You arched your back, and clawed at his shoulders through his clothes. He finally stopped though, "Let's go."  
You were a little breathless, and a little dazed when you hopped down from the counter. Seto walked back into the Living room and carefully picked Mokie up without stirring him. You grabbed your keys and locked the door behind you and Seto and Mokuba. You followed Seto downstairs, to the parking lot to his car. You opened the backseat door for Seto to put Mokuba in. When he came back up from settling down Mokuba he claimed you lips again. You smirked, as a little idea popped into your head, two actually.  
"What would you do if I just decided to change my mind?"  
His grip on you tightened, pulling you closer and slightly off the ground, "I'd take you anyway." Your smirk morphed into a full blown grin, as you leaned to his ear. You blew some of his hair away and lightly bit his earlobe.  
"What would you do if I wanted to stay in your bed tonight?" Barely above a whisper.

"_Now, why are you teasing, so?"  
"Why not? I could turn him down, and make him deal with it. When he first came in I could've denied him. But I didn't."  
"That gives you the right then?"  
"No, it just means he wants me, I can take me away. I'm on a power trip right now, come back later."_

Seto grabbed your wrist and opened the passenger door for you, he didn't answer. You smiled and entered the car. Seto slammed the door and somehow got behind the wheel in record time. You grinned and closed your eyes for the ride.

You arrived at the Kaiba residence very quickly, Seto must've been speeding, Seto carried Mokuba up to his room, you followed him up the stairs, but turned left at the top, towards Seto's room, when Seto turned right for Mokie. You sat down on his bed, smirk plastered on. Would you keep on teasing? Probably, it was fun, knowing that you actually had some power of Seto. You kicked off the clunky Mary-Janes. And ran a hand through your hair. It was getting long. You flopped back onto your back right before Seto entered. You rolled over on your tummy. Seto stood there at the doorway. You pouted, "What?"  
He shook his head and headed over your way. He sat down on the edge of the bed, you ran your nails on the back of his hands. He bent over and planted little kisses on your cheek and forehead. You propped yourself up on your elbow, on your side and with your free hand you wrapped it around his neck. He rolled on top of you. You let out a little laugh.  
"Chiro," Seto brushed his lips against yours and stared into your eyes.  
"Yeah?" You smiled, wrapping one of your arms loosely around his waist. The other one you kept by your side so you could play with the belt loops on his pants.  
"Don't tease," He growled, almost playfully. You pressed your lips against his, closing your eyes and enjoying the way his tongue plays with yours.  
You pushed on his shoulders, trying to get on top, unfortunately, nothing really happened. Seto smirked. You wrapped your legs around his waist and twisted your hips giving you more of a result, Seto was shocked. You sat on top of him, straddling his hips, and you couldn't help yourself. You started moving your hips slowly on top of his. Seto groaned, making you grin. You lent over to kiss him, he gripped your thighs, you snuck your hand up his shirt, his hands made their way up your legs. Constant interaction. Seto pulled your dress off over your head, leaving you in your undergarments and leggings. After throwing the dress in a heap on the floor he stared for a little, making you blush.  
"This isn't fair," you piped up.  
He answered with a cocked eyebrow.  
"You still have all of your clothes on." He sat up and you pulled off his shirt and just couldn't help yourself, you pushed him down and started showering his chest with kisses. You lightly scratched his abs with your nails, dragging them down to his belt. He growled again. You liked it when he did that. You shimmied a little lower and kissed his abs. Seto tensed and relaxed under you and entwined his fingers in your hair.

Which reminded you that your hair was still black, "I need to shower."  
"What?"

You gave him a quick peck on the cheek before hoping off. "Thanks for helping me get undressed though," You smirked, "I'll be right back." You backwards skipped into his bathroom and took a deep breath after closing the door. Seto's bathroom was nice, separate shower from the huge bath tub. You grabbed a washcloth from his counter after stripping off the rest of your clothes and washed out the black hair dye used some of his soap. _"I'm being terrible to Kaiba,"_ you thought to yourself. _"But it's way too much fun. I wonder what he's thinking out there."  
_When you stepped out of the shower you stole another towel to mess your hair up then wrapped it around your body. You check in the foggy mirror and most of the hair dye was gone, your hair was back to its natural dark blonde color it usually is in the fall.  
You stood in front of the door to Seto's bedroom. Another breath, you twisted the door knob.

Seto's POV:  
She teased. You told her not to, but she did it anyway. You heard the sound of water running in your bathroom. You finally sat up, difficult. That horrid voice tugged at the back of your mind, laughing hysterically.  
"_Feelin' friendly? Did you know this was going to happen? Did you hope?"  
_"_God, it's hard enough to focus on anything right now, can't you just shut up for a little?"  
_"_Now why is it hard to focus? Not enough blood getting to your _head_?"_ Laughter, _"Head."  
_You lay back down. You tried rearranging your legs when you heard the water shut off. Your pants were way too tight, which baffled you. You were a powerful, young bachelor and at every party you'd been to some girl tried to woo you, but you could never bring yourself to have sex with any of them. They were just using you. And you couldn't trust them, and for all you know they would try and claim they've had your baby or something. And none of them could do to you what Chiro did. You sighed and rubbed you forehead, trying to clear your head and calm down, but all you could think of was how the light made her skin glow when she was on top of you, the way her hair fell over her shoulders, the way her hips pressed against yours…

The door knob twisted and opened and she stood there in the door way, the light from the bathroom behind her and illuminating her blonde hair and the towel wrapped around her body.  
"_Oh, Jesus."  
_"_She's naked under that towel, Seto!"  
_"_I know, oh Jesus."  
_"_Fuck!"  
_You sat up.

Your POV:  
You saw him clutch the blankets and sit up right after you opened the door, you couldn't help but grin, you felt so powerful for being able to affect him like that. You turned off the bathroom light and stood there for a little just to let your eyes adjust, but his window was letting in plenty of light. You took slow steps towards the bed, one hand on the towel, the other fidgeting with your wet hair. You were starting to get a little nervous because you had no idea what he expected of you. Did he expect you to have sex with him? You weren't going to, even though part of you wanted to.  
"_Oh god, look at him. Shirtless."  
_"_On a bed."  
_"_Waiting for you."  
_"_Oh my God, look at his pants!"  
_"_What?!"  
_"_Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god."  
_"_Just shut up."_

You pursed your lips trying to keep everything inside. You felt almost hysterical and it was overwhelming and you felt upside down and so excited and drowsy. You came to the bed and Seto swung his legs over the side and cupped your cheeks, looking into your eyes, but that moment of tender carefulness was quickly replaced to a mutual feeling of lust as he pressed his lips against yours. His hands gripped your waist and pulled you onto the bed, underneath him. Like waves on a beach, you would let his lips trail down your cheek, your neck, collar bone, but you would pull him back and kiss him again and again. His legs were between yours and when you would glance down you could see just how much his pants were constricting him, making you smirk.  
"What?" He asked breathlessly against your cheek.  
"Oh, nothing…" You quickly wriggled out from under him and sat up beside him, remembering to keep the towel up. "It's still not fair though."  
He turned over and laid on his back with his hands behind his head, "Then fix it." Smirk.  
You blushed and pursed you lips, but leaned over his chest to give him little kisses, first pecks on his lips, then his neck, then his chest, his abs. You felt his hands go to his side and you swing on knee over his legs, straddling his hips again. His eyes locked onto yours, with an expecting look behind them, he almost looked sleepy. You kissed him roughly, running your tongue across his lips before he let you in, you tasted his hunger and desire and you felt his hand on the back of your head, not wanting to you pull away, but soon you leaned over and started attacking his neck, biting and nibbling and sucking on the sensitive spots. He growled again. You finally let go of the towel and reached down to his pants, the towel stay in place, but you looked up at him waiting for permission.

* * *

OJESUS!  
One school year later and I'm finally back!  
....please don't kill me D:

But I hope this sexually frustrating chapter makes up for my absence ^^;; hahahaaa.


	20. Good Night

**Minute Maid & Champagne  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Seto Kaiba :(( or any other Yu gi oh characters.

* * *

He didn't have to do anything but return your gaze and you already started working on his belt, which took some convincing and help from Seto to come off. He threw that on the floor. You started undoing the button, slowly unzipping and you heard his breath catch. You started kissing him once again while you slipped a couple fingers between his pants and his boxers, and tugged down. He growled and gripped the towel around your waist, loosening it, but right before it fell you sat up on top of him and clutched the towel.

You gave Seto a stern look, like he was a kid with his hand stuck in the cookie jar. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

He just gazed up at you, his hands still on your waist, half smirk half smile plastered on his face, God he looked good like that. His hands slowly inched lower down your legs where the towel ended, around your mid thigh. You felt his palm against your skin and just that contact was enough to make you want to never leave this bed, to kiss him and lay with him. You kissed him softly now, he kissed back even as he quickly rolled over on top of you

"Well?" He said.

"Make it even?"

Seto smirked, and pulled off his pants leaving him in his boxers on top of you. On top of you. He was becoming more careful, entwining his fingers in ours and raising you arms above you head. Slowly and gently, he pushed his lips against yours, just enough pressure. You made a small noise when he left your lips and moved to you cheek, his hands running down your arms to your side, to the towel. You didn't stop him, just cringed a little from feeling so exposed. You brought your arms around your chest and moved your hips around, trying to hide. You felt his eyes on you and it was an unfamiliar feeling, but not necessarily a negative feeling. You bit on your lip.

You received one more kiss before Seto's head leaned into your neck, gently nibbling, grazing down to your collar bone, and lower. He tenderly pushed you arms away, you let out a little giggle, half a nervous chuckle. The way his hand passed across your stomach, across your skin, it tickled and made your body tingle. His kisses landed on your breast, his hands on your hips, moving ever so slowly.

"Seto!" You called out, not knowing how loud it would be. He looked up at you. "H-have…" You bit your lip, "Have you ever… done this before?"

One of his hands steadied himself against the mattress and after a pause, "No."

You were a little shocked, but you smiled, "Me neither," You replied sleepily.

He kissed your cheek, "...Just tell me if you want me to stop."

His knees separated your legs, his hand slowly inching closer to its goal and you felt your hips move, begging and pleading silently. You tore at his bare shoulders, buried your hands in his hair, pulled him down for more kisses. You let out a muted moan, you felt him rub your entrance, you dug your nails in and in one swift movement you felt his fingers inside of you. You let out a little scream and he immediately withdrew. He stroked your arms and whispered apologies while you took a couple deep breaths. Your body was on fire from just that, you wanted more. You wrapped you arms around his neck and rolled over on top of him. On top of him once again. His skin was burning against yours, he must be going crazy like you. You felt him tremble ever so slightly under you as you slowly kissed your way down to his boxers. The bulge that met you made you a little nervous, you had never done this before, you had no idea what it was like. You tentatively rubbed him through his boxers, making him growl again, urging you on. You slowly peeled off the last article of clothing keeping him from you, there was already some wetness on the tip and the instinct, desire, and longing told you what to do and you listened. You gently pressed your tongue against him, licking off the wetness. He tasted salty, and he shuddered and breathed your name, urging you on. He ran his fingers through your hair, urging you on. You took him in your hand, he was shaking and you were shaking.

"Seto, what do you want me to do?" You asked quietly, almost embarrassed. You looked up at him and your eyes were met by his. Dazed, lustful, wanting.

He tried to steady his breathing and while you waited you kissed his member, which didn't help but you enjoyed that expression of exasperated desire on his face. He looked vulnerable and the devil in you wanted to take advantage of it. You dragged your tongue from base to tip in one motion, then he finally let out a groan. "Oh, god…"

You grinned and licked him again, he made a fist in your hair, but you didn't put him all in your mouth yet, you wanted to drag this out. You wanted to drive him wild. His breathing was causing your core to burn, your senses were being overwhelmed by everything and after much teasing you slowly took him all in. He bucked his hips and gently kept your head down, but you still controlled the quickness. He moaned your name. You started sucking and swirling your tongue around him, he moaned obscenities. You matched your movements to his until you felt him throbbing and a salty bitter fluid filling your mouth. You whimpered and swallowed, not really know what else to do. You curled up next to him and he gave you a drowsy kiss on the forehead, but his hands roamed over you again, he pulled you close. His skin was so hot, you felt such a pressure in your lower stomach and God, all the heat was driving you mad. His nimble fingers played with your opening again, cause you to bury your face in Seto's neck, your breathing to quicken. This time he slowly slipped in only one finger and you whimpered and whined and moaned his name over and over again. This was his revenge for your teasing. You were one your side next to him and you could feel his hardness against your thigh as he had draped on of your legs across his lap to give him better access. You bit his shoulder as he slowly pumped in and out. You found yourself actually begging for him to go faster, but he declined. You rubbed your body against his and pleaded, "Oh please, Setooo…" until he finally complied and with every breath there was a moan or gasp or some form of encouragement.

"Oh God, I can't take it anymore!" You breathe in his ear and he stopped. He wrapped you in his arms and brought the blankets up around your shaking body.

"Did I hurt you?" He sounded genuinely worried.

"No, no, no, no." You take a deep breath. "No, Seto." You already start to doze off. His bare skin against yours, his smell, his warmth, everything enveloped you and you were so comfortable. The realization of what you had just done with Seto Kaiba was beginning to set in, but you were too tired and content to care much about anything.

He kissed your forehead again, he took a hand and tilted your sleepy head up to face him and gave you a long, sweet kiss goodnight. The last thing you remember before sleep taking you over was his hand running through your hair, it was still damp.

Seto's Point of View:

"_What the fuck?"_

"_That was wonderful."_

"_Oh, what the fuck?"_

"_She's so beautiful."_

"_She's sixteen!"_

"_She's perfect."_

"_You're just saying that because she's the only girl you've been with."_

"_She's the only girl I've been with because she's the only girl I've trusted enough."_

"_Why _do_ you trust her? She's lied to you before, she'll lie to you again. What the fuck are you doing?"_

"_I just want to be with her."_

"_That's a problem."_

She, Chiro, was asleep in your arms, naked. Her hair was still a little wet and it left little water droplets on her shoulder and when she would shift or twitch in her slumber, the light would hit it and reflect like diamonds.

She was going to live with you. At least she agreed to move in with you. Her soft breathing brushed against your chest in a rhythmic pattern. You didn't want this to end, you wanted to remember this moment, you wanted it to last forever, but her breathing finally lulled you to sleep.

* * *

I KNOW I'VE BEEN DEAD. IM SORRY. AHHHHHHHHHHH D:


End file.
